REMAKE of FIFTY SHADES OF FREED
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Sequel ketiga dari Fifty Shades of Grey. [ CHANBAEK GS VERSION ]
1. Chapter 1

**FIFTY SHADES OF FREED**

 **-TRILOGY OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY karya EL James-**

 **[REMAKE CHANBAEK VERSION – GS]**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku menatap melalui sela payung hijau rumput pada langit yang sangat biru, musim panas yang cerah, Laut Mediterrania yang biru dengan nafas panjang penuh kesenangan. Chanyeol disampingku, meregang pada kursi berjemurnya. Suamiku.

Suamiku yang seksi, tampan, tanpa baju, dan jeans pendek - sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang prediksi keruntuhan sistem bank aliran barat. Setelah semua perhitungan, dia membalik halaman bukunya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya duduk diam seperti ini, sekalipun. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang murid daripada seorang CEO papan atas yang berada pada peringkat tinggi perusahaan milik pribadi di Amerika.

Di penghujung bulan madu kami, kami bersantai di pantai saat matahari siang pada teras yang bernama Pantai Plaza Monte Carlo di Monako, meskipun kami tidak benar-benar menginap di hotel itu. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap keluar dari ' _Fair Lady'_ yang bersauh di pelabuhan. Kami tinggal, tentu saja, di atas kapal pesiar yang mewah.

Dibangun pada 1928, dia mengapung dengan anggun di atas air, ratu dari semua kapal pesiar yang ada di pelabuhan. Dia terlihat seperti mainan anak-anak yang menggoda. Chanyeol sungguh menyukai kapal ini – aku menduga dia tergoda untuk membelinya. Jujur saja, laki-laki dan mainannya.

Duduk kembali, aku mendengarkan iPod baruku yang berisi lagu-lagu campuran dari Chanyeol Park dan selusin dari matahari siang yang terus bersinar, sembari bermalasmalasan dan mengingat saat dia melamarku. Oh lamarannya yang sungguh hebat di rumah kapal...Aku hampir bisa mencium aroma dari bunga padang rumput itu...

 **..**

" _Bisakah kita menikah besok?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut di telingaku. Aku tergeletak di dadanya di dalam bungalow rumah kapal yang penuh dengan bunga, puas akan gairah setelah bercinta._

" _Hmm."_

" _Apakah itu artinya YA?" aku mendengar harapannya yang tak terduga._

" _Hmm."_

" _Tidak?"_

" _Hmm."_

 _Aku merasakan seringainya. "Nona Byun, pikiranmu sedang kacau ya?"_

 _Aku tersenyum lebar. "Hmm."_

 _Dia membungkusku dan memelukku erat, mencium ujung kepalaku. "Besok, Vegas, lalu pernikahannya."_

 _Dengan mengantuk aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kupikir orang tuaku akan sangat tidak senang dengan itu."_

 _Dia mengetuk-ketukan ujung jarinya keatas dan kebawah pada punggung telanjangku, membelaiku dengan lembut._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun? Vegas? Pernikahan besar dengan segala hiasannya? Katakan padaku."_

" _Tidak besar...Hanya teman dan keluarga." Aku menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian_ pada _permintaan mendesaknya dalam mata abu-abu yang berpijar. Apa yang dia inginkan? "Oke." Dia mengangguk. "Dimana?" Aku mengangkat bahu._

" _Bisakah kita mengadakannya disini?" dia bertanya denga ragu-ragu._

" _Di tempat keluargamu? Apa mereka akan setuju?"_

 _Dia mendengus. "Ibuku akan berada di surga tingkat tujuh."_

" _Oke. Disini. Aku yakin ibu dan ayahku juga akan setuju." Dia mengusap rambutku._

 _Bisakah aku lebih bahagia lagi?_

" _Jadi, kita sudah menetapkan dimana, sekarang kita tetapkan waktunya."_

" _Tentu saja kau harus bertanya pada ibumu."_

" _Hmm." Senyuman Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah. "Ibu punya waktu sebulan, itu saja. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu dan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."_

" _Chanyeol, kau memilikiku. Kau memilikiku saat ini. Tapi baiklah – waktunya sebulan." Aku mencium dadanya, ciuman lembut nan murni, dan tersenyum padanya._

 **..**

"kau akan terbakar." Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku, membuatku takjub dan tersadar dari rasa kantukku.

"Hanya untukmu." Aku memberinya senyuman termanisku. Matahari sore telah bergeser, dan aku tepat di bawah kilauan penuhnya. Dia menyeringai dan dalam sekali gerakan cepat mendorong kursi berjemurku kedalam tempat teduh di bawah payung.

"Hindari matahari Laut Tengah, Mrs. Park."

"Terimakasih atas altruisme ( _sifat yang mementingkan kepentingan orang lain, -pent.)_ -mu, Mr. Park."

"Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Park, dan aku sama sekali bukan seseorang yang berusaha untuk mementingkan kepentingan orang lain. Jika kau terbakar, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu." Dia mengangkat alisnya, matanya bersinar oleh kegembiraan dan hatiku mengembang. "Tapi aku sudah menduga kamu mengetahuinya dan menertawakanku."

"Bisakah aku seperti itu?" aku melenguh, pura-pura tidak bergairah.

"Ya kau bisa dan kau melakukannya. Sering. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku cintai dari dirimu." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, menggigit dengan main-main pada bibir bawahku.

"Aku berharap kau mau menggosok tubuhku dengan losion anti matahari." Aku mencibir di bibirnya.

"Mrs. Park, itu adalah pekerjaan kotor...tapi itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak. "duduklah." Dia memerintahku, suaranya serak. Aku melakukan sesuai perintah, dan dengan usapan lembut yang cermat dari jari-jari yang kuat dan luwes, dia melumuriku dengan losion pelindung matahari.

"Kau sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Aku pria yang beruntung." Dia bergumam saat jari-jarinya meluncur diatas payudaraku, menyebarkan losionnya.

"Ya kau memang lelaki yang beruntung, Mr. Park." Aku menatapnya denga tersipu melalui bulu mataku.

"Kamu sungguh sopan, Mrs. Park. Berbaliklah. Aku akan melumuri punggungmu.

Tersenyum, aku memutar tubuhku, dan dia membuka tali pengikat dari bikini mahalku yang menyeramkan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku bertelanjang dada, seperti wanita-wanita lain di pantai?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak senang." Tidak berkata tanpa ragu. "Aku sangat tidak senang melihatmu memakai pakaian yang minim seperti saat ini." Dia mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Jangan memaksa keberuntunganmu."

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan, Mr. Park?"

"Tidak. Ini pernyataan tentang sebuah fakta, Mrs. Park."

Aku mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Oh, Chanyeol...si posesifku, pencemburu, Chanyeol sok penguasa. Ketika dia selesai, dia memukul punggungku. "Sudah selesai, _darl_."

Blackberry-nya yang selalu hadir dan selalu aktif berbunyi. Aku memasang tampang masam dan dia menyeringai.

"Jangan jauh dari mataku, Mrs. Park." Dia menaikkan alisnya dalam peringatan yang main-main, memukul punggungku sekali lagi, kembali duduk di kursi berjemurnya untuk menanggapi panggilan itu.

Dewi batinku mendengkur. Mungkin malam ini kita akan melakukan semacam pertunjukkan hanya untuk dirinya saja. Dia menyeringai dengan paham, melengkungkan alisnya. Aku tersenyum lebar pada pikiran itu dan melayang kembali pada tidur siangku.

" _Mam'selle? Un Perrier moi, un Coca-Cola light pour ma femme, s'il vous plait. Et quelqe chose a manger...laissez-moi voir la carte."_

Hmm...Chanyeol yang berbicara fasih dalam bahasa perancis telah membangunkanku. Bulu mataku berkepak dalam silauan matahari, dan aku menemukan Chanyeol menontonku saat wanita berpakaian pelayan itu pergi menjauh, mengangkat nampan tinggi diatasnya, ekor kuda tingginya terayun secara provokatif.

"haus?" dia bertanya.

"Ya." Aku bergumam mengantuk.

"Aku sanggup menontonmu seharian. Lelah?"

Aku memerah. "Aku tidak dapat cukup tidur tadi malam."

"Aku pun begitu." Dia tersenyum lebar, menaruh kembali Blackberry-nya, dan berdiri. Celana pendeknya turun sedikit dan menggantung...dengan cara itu celana pendek renangnya terlihat sangat tidak pantas. Chanyeol menarik turun celana pendeknya, melepaskan dari sandal jepitnya. Aku kehilangan alur pikiranku.

"Berenang bersamaku." Dia menjulurkan tangannya saat aku menatapanya, linglung.

"Berenang?" kata dia lagi, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan menunjukkan eskpresi geli di wajahnya. Ketika aku tidak memberikan respon, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku pikir kau butuh panggilan untuk bangun." Tiba-tiba dia menerkam dan mengangkatku di tangannya ketika aku menjerit, lebih terkejut daripada mendengar ketakutan.

"Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!" Aku memekik.

Dia terkekeh. "hanya jika kita sudah dilaut, sayang."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berjemur di pantai menonton dengan tatapan melongo yang khas dengan tipe orang yang melongo namun menunjukkan ketidaktarikan, yang sekarang baru aku sadari bahwa memang seperti itu orang-orang Perancis saat Chanyeol membawaku ke laut, tertawa dan mengarunginya.

Aku mendekapkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya. "kau tidak akan melakukannya." Aku berkata terengah-engah, mencoba menahan kekehanku.

Dia menyeringai. "Oh, Baekhyun, sayang, apa kau tidak belajar apapun bahwa kita mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat ini?" Dia menciumku, dan aku merebut kesempatan itu, melarikan jari-jariku melalui rambutnya, menggenggamnya dalam dua tangan penuh dan menciumnya dia kembali saat aku menyerang mulutnya dengan lidahku. Dia menghirup napas dan mundur kebelakang, matanya berasap namun waspada.

"Aku tahu permainanmu," Dia berbisik dan perlahan tenggelam ke dalam air yang dingin dan jernih, membawaku bersamanya saat bibirnya menemukan bibirku sekali lagi. Ketenangan Laut Mediterrania terlupakan dengan cepat saat aku membungkus tubuhku di sekitar suamiku.

"Kupikir kau mau berenang," aku bergumam pada mulutnya.

"kau sangat mengalihkan perhatianku." Chanyeol menyentuhkan giginya di sepanjang bibir bawahku." Tapi aku tak yakin aku ingin orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo melihat istriku dalam pergolakan nafsunya."

Aku melarikan gigiku di sepanjang rahangnya, ujung janggutnya menggeletik lidahku, tidak memperdulikan picisan tentang orang-orang baik di Monte Carlo.

"Baekhyun," erangnya. Dia membungkus ekor kudaku di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dengan lembut, memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang, memamerkan leherku. Dia menjalankan ciumannya dari kupingku turun ke leherku.

"Bisakah aku membawamu di lautan?" dia menarik napas.

"Ya." Bisikku.

Chanyeol menarik diri dan menatapku, matanya hangat, penuh keinginan, dan geli. "Mrs. Park, kau tidak pernah puas dan sangat tebal muka. Monster seperti apa yang sudah aku ciptakan?"

"Monster yang cocok denganmu. Dapatkah kau memilikiku dengan cara lain?"

"Aku akan memilikimu dengan posisi apapun yang bisa aku lakukan, kau tahu itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dengan para penonton." Dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah pantai.

Apa? Aku cukup yakin, beberapa penjemur di pantai telah menanggalkan ketidakacuhan mereka dan sekarang memandang kami dengan ketertarikan. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menangkap pinggangku dan meluncurkanku ke dalam air, membiarkan ku jatuh ke dalam air dan tenggelam di bawah gelombang menuju pasir lembut di bawahnya. Aku muncul ke permukaan, terbatuk, memercik, dan terkekeh.

"Chanyeol!" hardikku, marah padanya. Aku pikir kita akan bercinta di laut...dan membuat keberuntungan pertama lainnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kegiranganya. Aku memerciknya, dan dia memercikku dengan air juga.

"Kita punya waktu semalaman," Katanya, tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. "Nanti, sayang." Dia menyelam di bawah laut dan muncul ke permukaan sejauh tiga kaki dariku, lalu dalam ketidak pastian, merangkak dengan penuh syukur, berenang menjauh dari pantai, menjauh dariku.

Gah! Fifty yang menggiurkan dan suka main-main! Aku melindungi mataku dari matahari saat melihatnya menjauh dariku. Dia seperti penggoda...apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali? Saat aku berenang kembali ke pantai, aku merenungkan pilihanku. Minuman kami sudah tersaji di kursi berjemur, dan aku meneguk Coke dengan cepat. Chanyeol terlihat seperti titik lemah di kejauhan.

Hmm...aku membaringkan diriku di depan dan, meraba tali pengikat bikiniku, membukanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kursi berjemur milik Chanyeol.

Lihat...betapa sanggupnya aku bertebal muka, Mr. Park. Rasakan ini. Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan kulitku...menghangatkan tulangku, dan aku hanyut kembali di bawah panasnya matahari, pikiranku kembali pada hari pernikahanku.

 **..**

" _Kau bisa mencium mempelaimu," Pendeta Walsh mengumumkan._

 _Aku berseri-seri menatap suamiku._

" _Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku." Dia berbisik dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya dan menciumku dengan kemurnian di bibirnya._

 _Aku telah menikah. Aku adalah Mrs. Chanyeol Park. Aku riang dengan sukacitaan._

" _Kau terlihat cantik, Baekhyun," dia bergumam dan tersenyum, matanya bersinar penuh rasa cinta...dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang seksi. "Jangan biarkan orang lain melepaskan gaunmu kecuali aku, mengerti?" Senyumannya memanas ratusan derajat saat ujung jarinya berjalan turun di pipiku, memicu darahku._

 _Sialan...bagaimana dia melakukan ini, meski disini dengan semua orang-orang yang sedang menatap kami?_

 _Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Tuhan, aku harap tidak ada orang yang mendengar kami. Sungguh beruntung Pendeta Walsh diam-diam melangkah mundur. Aku menatap sekilas pada kerumunan yang berkumpul dengan riasan pesta pernikahan mereka..._

 _Ibuku, Siwon, Ki Bum dan keluarga Park semua bertepuk tangan – bahkan Luhan pendamping pengantinku, yang telihat mempesona dalam balutan gaun pink muda saat berdiri di samping pendamping pria Chanyeol, saudara laki-lakinya Sehun. Siapa yang tahu bahkan Sehun bisa terlihat sangat keren? Semua tersenyum lebar dan berseri-seri – kecuali Nyonya Park, yang sedang menangis penuh syukur pada sapu tangan putihnya yang halus._

" _Siap untuk berpesta, Mrs. Park? Chanyeol berbisik, memberikanku senyuman malu-malu. Aku meleleh. Dia terlihat hebat dalam tuxedo hitam yang sederhanan dengan rompi silver dan dasi. Dia sangat...tampan._

" _Siap seperti biasanya." Aku tersenyum lebar, benar-benar senyuman bodoh di wajahku._

 _Kemudian pesta pernikahan itu langsung pada puncaknya... Oganiser wedding ini benar-benar hebat. Mereka memiliki tenda besar yang dipasang dan dekorasi pink muda yang cantik, silver, dan warna gading dengan sisinya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan teluk. Kami di berkahi dengan udara yang bagus, sinar matahari sore diatas air. Ada satu lantai dansa diujung tenda besar, buffet yang mewah di sisi lainnya._

 _Siwon dan ibuku menari dan tertawa bersama. Aku merasakan pahit-manis melihat mereka bersama. Aku harap aku dan Chanyeol bisa bersama selamanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia meninggalkanku. Menikah terburu-buru, menyesalinya saat di waktu luang. Kata-kata itu menghantuiku._

 _Luhan disebelahku, terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun sutera panjangnya. Dia menatap sekilas padaku dan merengut. "Hey, ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupmu," tegurnya._

" _Memang," bisikku._

" _Oh, Baekhyun, ada apa? Apa kamu sedang melihat ibumu dan Siwon?" Aku mengangguk sedih._

" _Mereka bahagia."_

" _Bahagia dengan berpisah."_

" _Apa kau memiliki keraguan?" Tanya Luhan khawatir._

" _Tidak. Tidak juga. Ini hanya...aku sangat mencintainya." Aku membeku, tak mampu atau tak sanggup mengucapkan rasa takutku dengan jelas._

" _Baekhyun, ini sudah jelas bahwa dia memujamu. Aku tahu kau punya hubungan yang diawali dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa, tapi aku bisa lihat betapa bahagianya kalian berdua telah melewati waktu lebih dari sebulan." Dia menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya. "Disamping itu, ini sudah terlambat." Dia menambahkan dengan seringaian._

 _Aku terkekeh. Kepercayaan Luhan untuk menunjukkan dengan jelas. Dia menarikku ke pelukan spesial ala Xi Luhan. "Baekhyun, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika dia melukaimu sehelai saja rambut di kepalamu, dia akan menghadapiku." Sambil melepaskanku, dia tersenyum lebar dengan siapapun itu yang ada di belakangku._

" _Hi, sayang." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ditubuhku, mengejutkanku, dan mencium ujung kepalaku. "Luhan," Dia mengakui keberadaan Luhan. Dia tetap bersikap dingin terhadap Luhan bahkan setelah enam minggu._

" _Halo lagi, Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi mencari pendamping pria (best man) mu, yang juga menjadi pria terbaikku (best man)." Dengan senyuman untuk kami berdua, dia mendatangi Sehun, yang sedang minum bersama adik laki-lakinya Daniel dan teman kami Kris._

" _Saatnya pergi." Chanyeol bergumam._

" _Sekarang? Ini pesta pertama dimana aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di dalamnya." Aku berbalik dalam lengannya untuk menghadap padanya._

" _Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau terlihat mempesona, Baekhyun."_

" _Begitu pula dirimu."_

 _Dia tersenyum, ekspresinya memanas. "Gaun cantik ini cocok untukmu."_

" _Gaun lama ini?" aku memerah malu-malu dan menarik hiasan renda halus pada gaun pengantin yang sederhana dan pas yang di rancang untukku oleh Ibu nya Luhan. Aku sangat suka pada rendanya yang menghiasi pundakku – sedikit sopan, namun memikat, aku harap._

 _Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. "Ayo. Aku tak mau lagi membagimu dengan semua yang ada disini."_

" _Memang kita bisa meninggalkan pesta pernikahan kita sendiri?"_

" _Sayang, ini pesta kita, dan kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau. Kita sudah memotong kue. Dan sekarang, aku lebih suka untuk cepat-cepat membawamu keluar dan memilikimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri."_

 _Aku terkekeh. "Kau memilikiku seumur hidupmu, Mr. Park."_

" _Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Mrs. Park."_

" _Oh, disini kalian berdua rupanya! Seperti burung lovebird saja." Aku mengerang dalam hati...Ibu nya Nyonya Park telah menemukan kami._

" _Chanyeol, sayang – dansa sekali lagi bersama nenekmu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja nek."_

" _Sekarang, kalian berdua benar-benar harus berusaha untuk memberikan aku cucu. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi." Dia memberi kami senyum simpul._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya ngeri. "Ayo, nek," katanya, terburu-buru menarik tangan wanita tua itu dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. Chanyeol memandangku lagi dengan tatapan sekilas, praktis cemberut dan memutar bola matanya. "Nanti, sayang."_

 _Saat aku berjalan ke arah kakek Chanyeol, Kris mencegatku. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berdansa lagi. Kupikir aku sudah memonopoli waktumu terlalu banyak di lantai dansa tadi. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia, tapi aku serius Baekhyun. Aku ada disini...jika kau membutuhkanku."_

" _Kris, terima kasih. Kau adalah teman yang baik."_

" _Aku serius." Mata gelapnya bersinar dengan ketulusan._

" _Aku tahu kau serius. Terima kasih Kris. Sekarang jika kau berkenan mengijinkanku – aku punya kencan dengan pria tua."_

 _Dia mengerutkan keningnya dalam kebingungan._

" _Kakeknya Chanyeol." Aku mengklarifikasi._

 _Dia tersenyum lebar. "Semoga berhasil kencannya, Baekhyunnie. Semoga berhasil dengan segalanya."_

" _Terima kasih, Kris.."_

 _Setelah dansa dengan kakeknya Chanyeol yang paling menawan, aku berdiri di pintu perancis, menatap matahari tenggelam perlahan di Seattle, menuang kilauan bayangan orange dan biru laut melintasi teluk._

" _Ayo pergi." Kata Chanyeol mendesak._

" _Aku harus ganti pakaian." Aku menyambar tangannya, maksudnya untuk membawanya melalui jendela Perancis dan naik ke atas denganku. Dia mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dan menarik lembut tanganku, membuatku ragu._

" _Kupikir kau mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melepaskan gaun ini," Aku menjelaskan. Matanya menyala._

" _Benar." Dia memberiku seringai yang membangkitkan nafsu. "Tapi aku tidak menelanjangimu disini. Kita tak akan pergi sampai...Aku tak tahu..." Dia melambaikan jemari panjangnya, meninggalkan kalimatnya tidak selesai tapi maksudnya sangat jelas._

 _Aku merona dan melepaskan tangannya._

" _dan jangan melepaskan rambutmu juga," dia bergumam gelap._

" _Tapi-"_

" _Tidak ada tapi, Baekhyun. Kau terlihat cantik. Dan aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang melepaskan pakaianmu." Oh. Aku merengut._

" _Kemasi baju berpergianmu." Perintahnya. "Kau akan membutuhkannya. Taylor sudah menyimpan koper besarmu."_

" _Oke." Apa yang dia rencanakan? Dia tidak memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi._

 **..**

 _Kenyataannya, kupikir orang lain juga tak tahu kemana tujuan kami. Tidak pula Kyungsoo atau Luhan yang berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan informasinya. Aku kembali dimana ibuku dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat situ._

" _Aku tidak akan mengganti pakaianku."_

" _Apa?" Kata ibuku._

" _Chanyeol tidak mau aku melakukannya." Aku mengangkat bahu seakan itu menjelaskan segalanya._

 _Dia mengerutkan alisnya sekilas._

" _Kau tidak berjanji untuk patuh," dia mengingatkanku dengan bijaksana. Luhan mencoba menyamarkan dengusannya menjadi batuk. Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Tidak Luhan atau ibuku bisa mengerti pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol mengenai masalah itu. Aku tak mau mengungkit-ungkitnya argumen itu. Tuhan, bisakah Fifty Shade ku merajuk...dan punya mimpi buruk. Ingatan itu menenagkan._

" _Aku tahu, Ma, tapi dia suka gaun ini, dan aku ingin menyenangkannya." Ekspresinya melembut. Luhan memutar matanya dan dengan bijak pergi menjauh untuk meninggalkan kami sendiri._

" _Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang." Dengan lembut Heechul mengusap anak rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan membelai pipiku._

" _Aku sangat bangga padamu, sayang. Kau akan membuat Chanyeol menjadi pria paling bahagia." Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya._

 _Oh, ibu!_

" _Aku tidak percaya betapa kau terlihat dewasa saat ini. Memulai hidup baru...ingatlah pria itu berasal dari planet yang berbeda, dan kau akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Aku terkekeh. Chanyeol itu berasal dari alam semesta yang berbeda, jika saja dia tahu. "Terima kasih, Ma."_

 _Siwon bergabung dengan kami, tersenyum manis pada kami berdua._

" _Kau menciptakan seorang gadis cantik, Heechul," katanya, matanya menyala-nyala dengan rasa bangga. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dalam tuksedo hitamnya dan rompi pink muda. Air mata mulai menusuk belakang mataku. Oh tidak...sejauh ini aku sudah berencana untuk tidak menangis._

" _Dan kau menjaganya dan membantu dia untuk tumbuh dewasa, Siwon," suara Heechul terdengar sedih. "Dan aku menyukai itu dalam setiap menitnya. Kau menjadi pengantin wanita yang hebat, Baekhyunnie." Siwon menyelipkan helai rambut yang sama ke belakang kupingku._

" _Oh, Dad..." aku menahan tangis dan memeluknya sebentar, dengan cara yang aneh._

" _Kau akan jadi istri yang hebat juga."Dia berbisik, suaranya serak._

 _Ketika dia melepaskanku, Chanyeol sudah ada di sampingku._

 _Siwon menjabat tangannya dengan hangat. "Jaga anak gadisku, Chanyeol."_

" _Itu memang tujuanku, Siwon, Heechul." Dia mengangguk pada ayah tiriku dan mencium ibuku._

 _Sisa-sisa dari tamu pesta pernikahan membentuk lengkungan manusia yang melewati jalan, menuntun lingkaran menuju bagian depan rumah._

" _Sudah siap?" Kata Chanyeol._

" _Ya."_

 _Mengambil tanganku, dia menuntunku di bawah tangan-tangan yang terulur ketika tamu-tamu kami meneriakkan semoga beruntung dan selamat dan menyirami kami dengan beras._

 _Menunggu dengan senyuman dan saling merangkul di ujung barisan yang melengkung adalah Yunho dan Sandara—orang tua Chanyeol. Saat gilirannya mereka memeluk dan mencium kami. Sandara menjadi emosional lagi saat kami memberi ucapan selamat tinggal dengan terburu-buru._

 _Taylor menunggu untuk membawa kami dengan Audi SUV. Saat Chanyeol memegang pintu yang terbuka untukku, aku berbalik dan melemparkan buket bunga mawar pink dan putih ke keramaian wanita-wanita muda yang sudah berkumpul. Dengan penuh kemenangan Kyungsoo memegang buket itu tinggi-tinggi, dan tersenyum sangat lebar._

 _Saat aku meluncur masuk kedalam SUV menertawai tangkapan Kyungsoo yang berani, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan ujung gaunku. Begitu aku aman didalam, dia menawarkan perpisahan kepada kerumunan yang menunggu._

 _Taylor memegang pintu mobil yang terbuka untuknya. "Selamat, Sir."_

" _Terima kasih, Taylor." Balas Chanyeol saat dia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Saat Taylor menarik diri, tamu pernikahan kami menyiram mobil dengan beras. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan mencium buku jariku._

" _Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Mrs. Park?"_

" _Sejauh ini sangat mengagumkan, Mr. Park. Kita akan pergi kemana?"_

" _Sea-Tac," katanya simple dan tersenyum seperti senyum patung spinx._

 _Hmm...Apa yang dia rencanakan?_

 _Taylor tidak menuju ke terminal keberangkatan seperti yang aku kira tapi melewati gerbang keamanan dan langsung menuju jalan yang berkerikil. Apa? Dan kemudian aku melihatnya – jet-nya Chanyeol...Park Enterprises Holding Inc. dalam tulisan biru yang sangat besar melintang di badan pesawatnya._

" _Jangan bilang padaku kau telah menyalahgunakan properti perusahaan lagi!"_

" _Oh, aku harap tidak, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai._

 _Taylor berhenti pada pijakan kaki yang mengarah naik ke pesawat dan melompat keluar dari Audi untuk membuka pintu Chanyeol. Mereka berdiskusi singkat, lalu Chanyeol membuka pintuku – dan daripada memberi ruang untukku keluar dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku._

 _Whoa! "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memekik._

" _Membawamu menuju ambang pintu," katanya._

" _oh." Bukankah itu seharusnya di lakukan di rumah?_

 _Dia membawaku dengan mudah menaiki anak tangga, dan Taylor mengikuti dengan koper kecilku. Dia meninggalkannya di ambang pintu pesawat sebelum kembali ke Audi._

 _Di dalam kabin, aku mengenali Stephan, pilotnya Chanyeol, dalam seragamnya._

" _Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, Sir, Mrs. Park." Dia tersenyum lebar._

 _Chanyeol menurunkanku dan menjabat tangan Stephan. Di samping Stephan berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap kira-kira berumur, Awal tigapuluhan? Dia juga mengenakan seragam._

" _Selamat kepada kalian berdua," Lanjut Stephan._

" _Terima kasih, Stephan. Baekhyun, kau kenal Stephan. Dia kapten kita hari ini, dan opsir Pertama Beighley."_

 _Dia merona saat Chanyeol mengenalkannya dan berkedip cepat. Aku ingin memutar mataku. Wanita lainnya yang sangat terpikat dengan suamiku yang-sangat-tampan-untuk-kebaikannya-sendiri. "Sangat senang bertemu dengan anda," sembur Beighley. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya – dia milikku._

" _Semua persiapan sudah lengkap?" Chanyeol bertanya pada keduanya saat aku menatap sekilas di sekitar kabin. Interiornya semua berwarna kayu maple pucat dan kulit krem muda. Sungguh indah. Wanita lain dengan seragamnya berdiri pada ujung sisi kabin satunya – wanita dengan rambut coklat yang sangat cantik._

" _Semua sudah beres. Cuaca bagus dari sini menuju Boston." Boston?_

" _Turbulensi?"_

" _Tidak ada sebelum ke Boston. Itu cuaca di depan menuju Shannon yang mungkin memberi kita perjalanan yang buruk." Shannon? Irelandia?_

" _Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku harap aku bisa tidur saat melalui itu semua," kata Chanyeol blak-blakan. Tidur?_

" _Kita akan segera berangkat, pak," kata Stephen. "Kami akan meninggalkan anda dengan pelayanan mahir dari Natalia, pramugari anda." Chanyeol melirik pada arahannya dan memberengut tapi beralih ke Stephen dengan tersenyum._

" _Bagus sekali." Katanya. Meraih tanganku, dia membimbingku ke salah satu kursi kulit yang mewah._

 _Pasti ada sekitar dua belas jumlah total kursi yang ada disini._

" _Duduk." Katanya sambil menyingkirkan jaketnya dan membuka potongan rompi brokat silvernya. Kami duduk di dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, dengan meja kecil yang di pelitur penuh diantara kami._

" _Selamat datang di penerbangan ini, tuan, nyonya, dan selamat." Natalia berada disamping kami._

 _Menawarkan kami berdua segelas sampanye berwarna pink._

" _Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol, dan wanita itu tersenyum sopan pada kami berdua dan menarik diri kembali ke dapur pesawat._

" _Ini untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya ke gelasku, dan kami bersulang. Sampanye-nya sungguh lezat. "Bollinger?" tanyaku. "Masih tetap sama."_

" _Pertama kali aku minum ini, aku meminumnya dengan sebuah cangkir." Aku menyeringai._

" _Aku mengingat hari itu dengan baik. Hari wisudamu."_

" _Kemana kita akan pergi?" Aku tak mampu menahan rasa penasaranku lebih lama lagi._

" _Shannon." Kata Chanyeol, matanya berseri-seri dengan kegembiraan. Dia terlihat seperti anak pria kecil._

" _Di Irlandia?" Kita akan pergi ke Irlandia!_

" _Untuk mengisi bahan bakar," tambahnya, menggoda._

" _Lalu?" desakku._

 _Senyumnya melebar dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Chanyeol!"_

" _London," katanya, menatapku dengan seksama, mencoba untuk mengukur reaksiku._

 _Aku tergagap. Sialan. Kupikir kami akan pergi ke New York atau Aspen atau mungkin Karibia. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Ambisi seumur hidupku adalah mengunjungi Inggris. Aku menyalamenyala dari dalam, berpijar dengan kebahagiaan._

" _Lalu Paris." Apa?_

" _Lalu Perancis Selatan."_

 _Whoa!_

" _Aku tahu kau selalu bermimpi untuk pergi ke Eropa," katanya lembut. "Aku ingin membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan, Baekhyun."_

" _Kau adalah mimpiku yang terwujud, Chanyeol."_

" _Begitupun kamu, Mrs. Park." Bisiknya._

 _Oh my..._

" _Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."_

 _Aku tersenyum lebar dan melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan padaku._

 _Saat pesawat berjalan menuju jalur lepas landas, kami meneguk sampanye-nya, menyeringai bodoh satu sama lain. Aku tidak percaya ini. Pada umur dua puluh dua tahun, akhirnya aku meninggalkan Amerika dan pergi ke Eropa – ke London khususnya._

 _Begitu kami mengudara, Natalia melayani kami dengan menawakan sampanye lagi dan mempersiapkan perayaan pernikahan kami. Dan perayaannya adalah – salmon asap, diikuti oleh daging ayam hutan panggang dengan salad kacang hijau dan kentang dauphinoise, semua di masak dan disajikan oleh pelayanan Natalia yang sangat efisien._

" _Makanan penutup, Mr. Park?" Tanya wanita itu._

 _Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya dan melarikan jarinya di bibir bawahnya saat dia menatapku dengan bertanya-tanya, ekspresinya gelap dan tidak terbaca._

" _Tidak, terima kasih." Aku bergumam, tak mampu memutuskan kontak mataku dengan dirinya._

 _Bibirnya melengkung kecil dalam senyuman yang misterius dan Natalia menarik diri. "Bagus," gumamnya. "Aku lebih berencana mendapatkanmu sebagai makanan penutup." Oh...disini?_

" _Ayo," katanya. Bangkit dari meja dan menawarkan tangannya padaku. Dia menuntunku menuju bagian belakang kabin._

" _Ada kamar mandi disini." Dia menunjuk pada sebuah pintu kecil dan membimbingku turun melewati koridor kecil dan menuju pintu yang berada di ujungnya._

 _Astaga...sebuah kamar tidur. Kabinnya berwarna krem dan kayu maple dan kasur dobel yang kecil di berlapis emas dan bantal berwarna kelabu tua. Terlihat sangat nyaman. Chanyeol berbalik dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, menatap kearahku._

" _Kupikir kita menghabiskan malam pengantin kita pada ketinggian tigapuluh lima ribu kaki. Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya."_

 _Sialan...hal pertama yang lainnya. Aku melongo menatapnya, jantungku berdebar kencang...mile high club (bercinta di dalam pesawat dalam jarak yang tinggi dari permukaan – pent.), aku pernah mendengar tentang ini._

" _Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari gaun indahmu ini." Matanya bersinar dengan cinta dan sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang aku cintai...sesuatu yang memanggil dewi batinku. Dia membuatku sesak napas._

" _Berbalik." Suaranya rendah, berkuasa, dan sangat seksi. Bagaimana dia bisa memasukkan begitu banyak janji ke dalam dua kata? Dengan rela aku memenuhinya dan tangannya berpindah ke rambutku. Dengan lembut dia menarik keluar jepit rambutku secara bersamaan, dengan jari yang lihai membuat pekerjaan itu menjadi cepat selesai. Rambutku jauh pada petakan bahuku, terkunci menjadi satu, menutupi bagian belakangku dan menuruni payudaraku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak menggeliat, tapi aku melengkung oleh sentuhannya. Setelah hari yang panjang, melelahkan namun menyenangkan, aku menginginkannya, semua dari dirinya._

" _Kau memiliki rambut yang begitu indah, Baekhyun." Mulutnya dekat dengan telingaku dan aku merasakan napasnya, melalui bibirnya yang tidak menyentuhku. Ketika rambutku terbebas dari jepitan, dia melarikan jari-jarinya melalui rambutku, dengan lembut memijat kulit kepalaku...oh my...aku menutup mataku dan menikmati sensasi itu. Jarinya berjalan turun, dan dia menarik lalu memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk menampakan leherku._

" _Kau milikku," dia bernapas dan giginya menarik daun telinga ku._

 _Aku mengerang._

" _sekarang diam," dia menasehatiku. Dia menyapu rambutku melalui bahuku dan menjalankan jarijarinya melintasi bagian atas punggungku dari bahu ke bahu mengikuti tepi renda gaunku. Tubuhku gemetar dalam antisipasi, dia menanamkan ciuman yang lembut di punggungku di atas kancing pertama gaunku._

" _Sangat cantik." Katanya saat dengan cekatan membuka kancing pertama. "Kau telah membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia yang pernah hidup hari ini." Dengan kelambatan yang tak berbatas, dia membuka satu demi satu, seluruhnya menuruni punggungku._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu." Menjalankan ciuman mulai dari tengkuk leherku sampai ke ujung bahuku. Diantara setiap ciuman itu ia bergumam, "Aku. Menginginkanmu. Berada. Dalam. Diriku. Kau. Adalah. Milikku."_

 _Setiap kata sungguh memabukkan. Aku menutup mataku dan memiringkan kepalaku, memberinya akses mudah ke leherku, dan aku jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam mantra yaitu Chanyeol Park, suamiku. "Milikku." Dia berbisik sekali lagi. Membuka gaunku turun melalu lenganku sehingga menjadi genangan berbentuk awan sutera gading dan renda di kakiku._

" _Berbaliklah." Dia berbisik, suaranya tiba-tiba menjdi serak. Aku berbalik dan dia terengah-engah. Aku memakai korset ketat dari satin berwarna pink-merona dengan tali garter, sesuai dengan renda pendeknya, dan stoking sutera putih. Mata Chanyeol menjelajahi tubuhku dengan tamak, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatapku, matanya melebar penuh keinginan._

" _Kau suka?" Bisikku sadar akan rona malu merayap melalui pipiku._

" _Lebih dari suka, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat sensasional. Kemarilah," dia menjulurkan lengannya dan aku mengambilnya, aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku._

" _Tetap diam," dia bergumam dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang gelap dari mataku, dia menjalankan jari tengahnya diatas payudaraku, mengikuti garis korsetku, nafasku menjadi pendek - pendek, dan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya di atas payudaraku sekali lagi, jemarinya yang menggiurkan mengirimkan rasa yang menggelitik ke bawah tulang belakangku. Dia berhenti dan memutar telunjuknya diudara, menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin aku memutar tubuhku._

 _Untuk dirinya, saat ini, aku akan melakukan apapun._

" _Berhenti." Katanya. Aku menghadap ranjang, jauh darinya. Lengannya melingkari pinggangku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan dia mencium leherku. Dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku, memainkannya, ketika ibu jarinya melingkar di atas putingku sehingga itu menyiksa di bawah kain korsetku._

" _Milikku." Dia berbisik_

 _Meninggalkan payudaraku yang merasa kehilangan dia melarikan tangannya turun menuju bagian atas perutku, dan ke pahaku, ibu jarinya meluncur pada organ seksku. Aku menahan rintihan. Jari-jarinya menjelajah turun pada setiap garter, dan ketangkasan yang terlatih, dengan serentak melepas kaitan setiap garter dari stokingku. Tangannya membelai di sekitar tubuh belakangku._

" _Milikku," dia menarik napas saat tangannya menyebar melewati pantatku, ujung jarinya membelai organ seksku. "Ah."_

" _Ssstt." Tangannya menjelajah ke bawah bagian belakang pahaku, dan sekali lagi dia mebuka kaitan garterku._

 _Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menarik selimut yang ada di atas kasur. "Duduklah."_

 _Aku melakukan seperti yang ia katakan dalam perbudakannya, dan dia berlutut di kakiku dan dengan lembut menarik satu demi satu sepatu pernikahan putih rancangan Jimmy Choo milikku. Dia merenggut ujung atas stoking kiriku dan menariknya turun ke bawah, melarikan ibu jarinya ke kakiku...oh my. Dia mengulangi proses itu pada stoking yang satu lagi._

" _Ini seperti membuka hadiah natalku." Dia tersenyum padaku melalui bulu matanya yang gelap._

" _Sebuah hadiah yang sudah kau miliki..."_

 _Dia merengut karena mengingat. "Oh tidak, sayang. Kali ini benar-benar milikku."_

" _Chanyeol, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak aku mengatakan Ya." aku bergerak cepat kedepan dan menangkup wajahnya yang paling kusayangi dengan tanganku. "Aku milikmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, suamiku. Sekarang, kupikir kau berpakaian terlalu lengkap." Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia bangun, mencium bibirku, dan merenggut kepalaku dengan tangannya, jari-jarinya menyusup ke dalam rambutku._

 _"Baekhyun." Dia menarik napas. "Baekhyun ku." Bibirnya menandai bibirku sekali lagi. Lidahnya meyakinkan dengan infasiv._

 _"Pakaian." Bisikku. Nafas kami berbaur saat aku mendorong rompinya dan dia berusaha melepaskannya, melepaskanku sesaat. Dia terhenti, menatap padaku, mata melebar, mata yang menginginkan._

 _"Tolong biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Suaraku lembut dan membujuk. Aku ingin menelanjangi suamiku, fifty-ku._

 _Dia berlutut kembali, dan condong ke depan saat aku merenggut dasinya - dasi silvernya, dasi kesukaanku - dan dengan perlahan membukanya lalu membebaskan simpul dasinya. Dia mengangkat dagunya untuk membiarkan diriku menyelesaikan dengan membuka kancing atas dari baju putihnya; dan sekali lagi itu terlepas. Aku beralih pada mansetnya. Dia mengenakan kancing manset platinum - yang di ukir dengan jalinan huruf B dan C - hadiah pernikahanku untuknya. Saat aku memindahkannya, di mengambil kancing manset itu dariku dan menggenggam benda itu ditangannya. Lalu dia mencium genggamannya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong celananya._

 _"Sangat romantis, Mr. Park."_

 _"Untukmu, Mrs. Park. Bunga dan hati, selalu."_

 _Aku mengambil tangannya, dan menatapnya melalui bulu mataku. Aku mencium cincin pernikahan platinumnya yang sederhana. Dia mengerang dan menutup matanya._

 _"Baekhyun." Bisiknya dan namaku adalah sebuah doa. meraih kancing kedua bajunya dan meniru apa yang dilakukannya sesaat tadi, aku menanamkan ciuman lembut di dadanya setiap aku melespakan satu per satu kancing bajunya dan berbisik diantara ciumanku._

 _"Kau. Membuatku. Sangat. Bahagia. Aku. mencintai. Mu."_

 _Dia mengerang dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dia menjepitku di sekitar pinggangnya dan mengangkatku ke kasur, mengikutiku berada diatasnya. Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lengannya menggulung di sekitar kepalaku, memegangku, memposisikanku saat lidah kita mengagungkan satu sama lain._

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut, meninggalkanku terengah-engah dan menginginkan lebih._

 _"Kau sangat cantik...istriku" dia melarikan tangannya menuruni kakiku lalu merenggut kaki kiriku. "Kau punya kaki yang begitu indah. Aku ingin mencium setiap inchinya. Dimulai dari sini." Dia menekan ciumannya pasa tumit kakiku lalu menyentuh alasnya dengan giginya. Semua bagian bawah pinggangku mengejang. Lidahnya meluncur ke ujung kakiku dan tangannya menyendoki tumitku dan naik ke pergelangan kakiku. Dia menjalankan ciumannya di bagian dalam betisku; ciuman basah nan lembut. Aku bergeliang di bawahnya._

 _"Diam, Mrs. Park" dia memperingatkan dan tiba-tiba dia membalikku untuk bersandar pada perutku. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan tergesa-gesanya dengan mulutnya naik ke bagian belakang kakiku, kepahaku, ke punggungku, dan lalu dia berhenti. Aku mengerang._

 _"Kumohon..."_

 _"Aku ingin kau telanjang," gumamnya dan melepas kaitan korsetku dengan perlahan, melepasnya satu per satu. Ketika corsetnya tergeletak di kasur di bawahku, dia melarikan lidahnya pada sepanjang tulang punggungku._

 _"Chanyeol, kumohon."_

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mrs. Park." kata-katanya sungguh lembut dan dekat dengan kupingku. Dan dia hampir bersandar pada tubuhku...aku bisa merasakan dia menjadi keras dibelakangku._

 _"Kau."_

 _"Dan aku menyayangimu, cintaku, hidupku...," bisiknya, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya, dia membalik tubuhku telentang. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan dalam satu gerakan efisien dia membuka celana dan celana boxernya dengan begitu tubuh telanjangnya dan besar menjulang dan siap untukku. Kabin kecil ini memudar oleh ketampanannya yang menyilaukan mata dan dia menginginkanku dan mebutuhkan aku. Dia membungkuk ke bawah dan melepaskan celana dalamku lalu menatap ke bawah padaku._

 _"Milikku," ucapnya._

 _"Tolonglaah," aku memohon dan dia menyeringai...Cabul, jahat, menggiurkan, semua senyuman Fiftyku._

 _Dia merangkak kembali diatas kasur dan menjalankan ciumannya di atas kaki kiri ku kali ini...sampai ia mencapai puncak dari pahaku. kakiku terbuka lebar._

 _"Ah...Istriku." dia bergumam dan mulutnya menemukan mulutku. Aku menutup mataku dan menyerah pada lidahnya yang oh-sangat-gesit. Tanganku menggenggam rambutnya saat pinggulku berayun dan bergoyang, diperbudak oleh ritmenya, dan lalu melawan pada ranjang kecil itu. Dia meremas pinggulku untuk membuatku tetap diam...tapi tidak menghentikan siksaan lezatnya. Aku dekat, sangat dekat._

 _"Chanyeol," Erangku._

 _"Belum," dia bernapas dan menaikkan tubuhku, lidahnya menggali ke dalam pusarku._

 _"Tidak!" Sialan! Aku merasa dia tersenyum diatas perutku saat lidahnya berjalan terus ke atas. "Sangat tidak sabar Mrs. Park. Kita punya waktu sampai kita mendarat di Emerald Isle (sebutan lain untuk Irlandia). Dengan rasa hormat dia mencium payudaraku dan menarik puting kiriku diantara bibirnya. Menatap padaku, matanya gelap seperti badai tropis saat dia menggodaku._

 _Oh my... Aku lupa. Eropa._

 _"Suamiku, aku menginginkanmu. Kumohon."_

 _Tubuhnya yang besar berada di atasku, tubuhnya menutupiku, menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada bahunya. Dia menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidungku, dan aku melarikan tanganku pada pantatnya yang lentur dan kuat, pantat polosnya._

 _"Mrs. Park...istriku. Kita bertujuan untuk menyenangkan." bibirnya menyapu. "Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _"Buka mata. Aku ingin melihatmu."_

 _"Chanyeol...ah...," Aku merintih, saat dia perlahan tenggelam dalam diriku. "Baekhyun, oh Baekhyun," dia menarik napas dan mulai bergerak_.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berteriak. Membangunkanku dari mimpiku yang menyenangkan. Dia berdiri, basah kuyup dan tampan diujung kursi berjemurku dan menatap ke bawah padaku.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Oh tidak...aku berbaring pada punggungku...Sial, sial, sial dan dia marah. Brengsek. Dia benar-benar marah.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **V'notes :**

 **Ini remake ya.. dan akan dibuat sesuai dengan apa yg ditayangkan dalam film aslinya. Jadi ga sepenuhnya satu novel diremake.**

 **Bagi yg belum nonton atau baca versi aslinya silahkan di tonton dan dibaca (kalau yg minat) wakakakaka. Saran aja nih ya.. kalau baca jangan terlalu dihayatin. Kenapa? Nanti basah** **.**

 **Okey.. see you next chapternya. Dimohon kesabarannya karena masih banyak hutang FF.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIFTY SHADES OF FREED**

 **-TRILOGY OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY karya EL James-**

 **[REMAKE CHANBAEK VERSION – GS]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba, mimpi erotisku langsung terlupakan.

"Tadinya aku tengkurap. Aku pasti berbalik saat aku tidur tadi." Aku berbisik lemah sebagai pembelaan.

Di matanya berkobar kemarahan. Ia meraih ke bawah, memungut atasan bikiniku dari kursinya dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Pakai ini!" desisnya.

"Chanyeol, tak ada yang memperhatikan."

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka memperhatikan. Aku yakin Taylor dan anggota keamanan menikmati pertunjukkan ini!" geramnya.

Sial! Mengapa aku terus melupakan keberadaan mereka? Aku menyentuh payudaraku karena panik, menutupi mereka. Sejak terjadinya sabotase pada Charlie Tango, kami selalu dikuti keamanan sialan itu.

"Ya," Chanyeol menggeram. "Dan beberapa paparazzi brengsek bisa saja sudah mendapatkan fotomu juga. Apa kau ingin berada di sampul majalah Star? Tanpa pakaian untuk kali ini?"

Sial! Paparazzi! Brengsek! Saat aku terburu-buru mengenakan atasanku, wajahku memucat. Aku merinding. Memori tidak menyenangkan saat aku dikepung oleh paparazzi diluar SIP setelah pertunangan kami terbongkar datang tanpa diundang kedalam pikiranku - semua hal tentang Chanyeol Park.

" _L'addition_!" (bilnya!) Chanyeol membentak pelayan yang sedang lewat. "Kita pergi," katanya padaku.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

Oh sial, dia sedang tak bisa didebat.

Ia mengenakan lagi celana pendeknya, meskipun celana renangnya sangat basah, kemudian T-shirt abua - bunya. Pelayan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kartu kreditnya dan bilnya.

Dengan malas, aku menggeliat kedalam gaun musim panasku yang berwarna _turquoise_ dan melangkah kedalam sandalku. Setelah pelayan pergi, Chanyeol mengambil buku dan BlackBerry-nya dan menutupi kemarahannya dibelakang kacamata _aviator_ miliknya. Ia meremang dengan tensi dan kemarahan. Hatiku ciut. Setiap wanita lain di pantai itu tidak mengenakan pakaian - hal itu bukanlah kejahatan besar.

Faktanya aku terlihat aneh dengan atasan bikini yang kukenakan. Aku mendesah dalam hati, jiwaku tenggelam. Aku pikir Chanyeol akan melihat sisi kelucuannya...sejenis itulah...mungkin akan terjadi jika aku tetap tengkurap, tapi selera humornya sudah menguap.

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku," Aku berbisik, mengambil buku dan BlackBerry-nya dan meletakkannya di ranselku.

"Terlambat untuk itu," katanya pelan—terlalu pelan. "Ayo." Ia mengambil tanganku, kemudian memberi sinyal ke Taylor dan dua pengikutnya, pihak keamanan Perancis Philippe dan Gaston.

Anehnya, mereka berdua kembar identik. Mereka sudah dengan sabar mengawasi kami dan orang lain yang berada di pantai dari beranda. Mengapa aku selalu melupakan keberadaan mereka? Bagaimana bisa? Taylor memasang tampang keras dibalik kacamatanya yang gelap. Sial, ia juga marah padaku. Aku masih belum terbiasa melihatnya berpakaian sangat santai dengan celana pendek dan polo shirt berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol membawaku menuju hotel, melewati lobby, dan keluar menuju jalanan. Ia tetap diam, geram dan bertempramen buruk, dan semua itu salahku. Taylor dan timnya membayangi kami.

"Mau kemana kita?" Aku bertanya cepat, menatap kearahnya.

"Kembali ke kapal." Ia tak melihat kearahku.

Aku tak tahu pukul berapa saat ini. Aku rasa sudah pukul lima atau enam sore. Saat kami sampai di pelabuhan, Chanyeol membawaku ke dermaga dimana motorboat dan Jet Ski milik _"the Fair Lady"_ ditambatkan. Saat Chanyeol melepas ikatan Jet Ski, aku memberikan ranselku pada Taylor. Aku menatap gugup kearahnya, tapi seperti Chanyeol, ekspresinya tak menunjukkan apapun. Aku merona, memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lihat di pantai.

"Ini untukmu, Mrs. Park." Taylor memberikanku jaket pelampung dari motorboat, dan aku dengan patuh mengenakannya. Mengapa hanya aku seorang yang harus mengenakan jaket keselamatan?

Chanyeol dan Taylor saling bertukar pandangan yang aneh. Astaga, apakah ia marah pada Taylor juga?

Kemudian Chanyeol memeriksa pengikat jaket kesematanku, ingin mengencangkan tali bagian tengah. "Kau saja yang lakukan," Ia menggumam cemberut, masih tak mau menatapku. Sial.

Ia memanjat dengan anggun kedalam Jet Ski dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku agar aku bergabung dengannya. Kugenggam erat-erat, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kursi dibelakangnya tanpa terjatuh ke air saat Taylor dan si kembar naik ke motorboat. Chanyeol mendorong Jet Ski menjauh dari dermaga, dan benda itu mengapung dengan lembut.

"Pegangan," perintahnya, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku ditubuhnya. Ini adalah bagian favoritku dari berkelana menggunakan Jet Ski. Aku memeluknya erat, hidungku menghisap harum punggungnya, heran pada saat-saat ia tidak memberi toleransi padaku untuk memeluknya seperti ini. Ia beraroma...Chanyeol dan laut.

 _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, please?_

Ia menegang. "Jangan sampai jatuh," katanya, nadanya lebih lembut. Aku mencium punggungnya dan meletakkan pipiku di tubuhnya, menatap kearah dermaga dimana beberapa turis berkumpul untuk menonton pertunjukkan.

Chanyeol memutar kuncinya dan mesinnya meraung hidup. Dengan sekali putaran di akselerator, Jet

Ski berjalan maju dan cepat melintasi air dingin yang gelap, menjauhi dermaga dan kearah the Fair Lady. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku suka ini - begitu menyenangkan. Setiap otot di tubuh Chanyeol menjadi tegang saat aku berpegangan padanya.

Taylor mengikuti dengan motorboatnya. Chanyeol melirik kearahnya kemudian berakselerasi lagi, dan kami melaju dengan cepat, bergerak diatas permukaan air layaknya batu yang dilempar ke air dengan ahli. Taylor menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengundurkan diri dengan kesal dan bergerak kearah kapal pesiar, saat Chanyeol melaju melewati _the Fair Lady_ dan bergerak kearah laut lepas.

Cipratan air laut mengenai kami, angin yang hangat menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan rambut kuncirku. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin sensasi dari ini akan menjauhkan suasana buruk Chanyeol. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu ia menikmati dirinya sendiri - bebas, berekspresi sesuai dengan umurnya.

Ia mengemudi dalam lingkaran besar dan aku memperhatikan garis pantai - kapal-kapal di dermaga, mosaik berwarna kuning, putih dan berwarna pasir dari kantor dan apartemen, dan gunung-gungung berkarang dibelakangnya. Semua itu terlihat berantakan - tidak seperti blok teratur yang biasa kulihat - tapi sangat indah seperti lukisan. Chanyeol melirik dari bahunya kearahku, dan ada senyum misterius bermain di bibirnya.

"Lagi?" ia berteriak melawan suara bising dari mesin.

Aku mengangguk antusias. Jawabannya berupa senyuman menawan, dan ia melepas rem dan meluncur disekitar _Fair Lady_ dan kearah laut lepas sekali lagi...

dan aku pikir aku dimaafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terbakar matahari," kata Chanyeol ditengah-tengah membukakan jaket keselamatanku. Aku gelisah saat mencoba menebak moodnya. Kami sudah berada di geladak kapal pesiar, dan salah satu pelayan berdiri diam didekat kami, menunggu jaket keselamatanku terlepas. Chanyeol memberikan itu padanya.

"Apa ada lagi, Tuan?" pria muda itu bertanya. Aku menyukai aksen Perancisnya. Chanyeol melirikku, membuka kacamatanya, dan menyelipkannya di leher T-shirtnya, membiarkannya menggantung. "Kau mau minum?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Apa aku membutuhkannya?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suaranya lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa."

Ia membeku seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu dipikirannya.

Oh, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Dua gin dan tonic, please. Dan beberapa kacang dan zaitun," katanya pada pelayan, yang langsung mengangguk dan secepat itu pula menghilang.

"Kau pikir aku akan menghukummu?" suara Chanyeol selembut sutra.

"Kau mau?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin saat kau meminum minumanmu." Dan itu adalah perlakuan yang sensual. Aku menelan ludah, dan dewi batinku berkedip genit dari kursi berjemurnya saat ia sedang menangkap cahaya dengan reflektor silver yang diarahkan kelehernya.

Chanyeol membeku sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mau dihukum?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? "Tergantung," gumamku, memerah.

"Pada?" Ia menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tergantung kau ingin menyakitiku atau tidak."

Bibirnya menekan ke garis lurus yang kaku, lelucon terlupakan. Ia maju dan mencium keningku.

"Baekhyun, kau istriku, bukan _sub-ku_. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Kau harus mengetahuinya. Hanya...hanya saja jangan pernah membuka pakaianmu di depan umum. Aku tak mau foto telanjangmu ada di seluruh majalah. Kau juga tak menginginkan itu, dan aku yakin ibumu dan Siwon tak menginginkannya juga."

Oh! Siwon. Sial, ia menderita serangan jantung. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menghukum diriku sendiri secara mental.

Pelayan muncul dengan membawa minuman kami dan makanan ringan dan menempatkannya di meja jati.

"Duduk," Chanyeol memerintah. Aku menurut apa yang ia perintahkan dan duduk di kursi direktur. Chanyeol duduk disebelahku dan memberikanku gin dan tonic.

"Bersulang, Mrs. Park."

"Bersulang, Mr. Park." Aku meneguk untuk pertama kalinya. Minuman ini meredakan dahaga, dingin dan lezat.

Saat aku memandangnya, ia memerhatikan aku perlahan, moodnya tak dapat ditebak. Sangat membuat frustasi...Aku tak tahu apakah ia masih marah atau tidak padaku. Aku menggunakan teknik pengalihan perhatianku yang sudah paten.

"Siapa pemilik kapal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Seorang bangsawan Inggris. Sir—seseorang-atau-lainnya. Kakek buyutnya membangun toko bahan makanan. Anak perempuannya menikah dengan salah satu dari Putra Mahkota Eropa."

Oh. "Luar biasa kaya?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol tiba-tiba waspada.

"Ya."

"Seperti dirimu,"

Aku menggumam.

"Dan seperti dirimu," Chanyeol berbisik dan memasukkan salah satu zaitun kedalam mulutnya. Aku berkedip cepat...gambaran dari dirinya mengenakan tuksedo dan rompi silver melintasi pikiranku...matanya terbakar dengan ketulusan saat ia menatapku saat upacara pernikahan kami.

"Semua milikku kini juga milikmu," katanya, suaranya terdengar jelas mengembalikan memori saat ia mengucap janji.

Semua milikku? Sial. "Terasa aneh. Dari tidak punya apa-apa hingga-" aku menyapukan tanganku ke sekeliling kami yang mewah-"memiliki segalanya."

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Taylor muncul di geladak. "Sir, ada panggilan untuk anda." Chanyeol membeku tapi mengambil BlackBerry yang disodorkan padanya.

"Park," bentaknya dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk berdiri dipinggir pesiar.

Aku menatap ke laut, memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Ros-kurasa- tangan kanannya. Aku kaya...sangat kaya. Aku tak melakukan apapun untuk menghasilkan semua uang ini...hanya dengan menikahi seorang pria kaya. Aku merinding saat pikiranku kembali pada percakapan kami mengenai perjanjian pranikah.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat itu hari Minggu setelah ulang tahunnya, dan kami duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan...kami semua. Sehun, Luhan, Nyonya Park, dan aku berdebat mengenai baik buruknya bacon versus sosis, sedangkan Tuan Park dan Chanyeol membaca koran hari Minggu..._

 _"Lihat ini," pekik Kyungsoo saat ia menaruh netbooknya di meja makan di depan kami semua. "Ada gosip di Nooz website tentang kau yang sudah bertunangan, Chanyeol."_

 _"Secepat itu?" kata Nyonya Park terkejut. Kemudian bibirnya berkerut saat beberapa pikiran buruk melintasi kepalanya. Chanyeol membeku._

 _Kyungsoo membaca berita itu keras-keras. "Berita sudah sampai disini di "The Nooz" bahwa bujangan terbaik di Seattle, si Chanyeol Park, akhirnya sudah memutuskan dan lonceng pernikahan sudah menggema diudara. Tapi siapa gadis yang sangat sangat beruntung itu? The Nooz sedang melakukan perburuan. Taruhan bahwa gadis itu sekarang sedang membaca satu perjanjian pranikah yang luar biasa."_

 _Kyungsoo terkikik kemudian terdiam saat Chanyeol melotot padanya. Hening menjalar, dan suhu di dapur Park turun hingga dibawah nol._

 _Oh tidak! Sebuah perjanjian pranikah? Pikiran itu tak pernah melintas di kepalaku. Aku menelan ludah, merasakan darah surut dari kepalaku. Kumohon bumi, telan aku sekarang! Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya saat aku menatap khawatir padanya._

 _"Tidak," ia menggumam padaku._

 _"Chanyeol," ucap Tuan Park lembut._

 _"Aku tak akan mendiskusikan ini lagi," ia membentak Tuan Park yang sedang menatap gugup padaku dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu._

 _"Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak padanya dan dengan geram kembali menekuni korannya, mengacuhkan siapapun yang ada di ruang makan. Mereka lebih memperhatikan diriku dari pada dirinya...kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke hal lain selain kami berdua._

 _"Chanyeol," Aku menggumam. "Aku akan menandatangani apapun yang kau dan ayahmu inginkan." Astaga, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membuatku menandatangani sesuatu. Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap tajam padaku._

 _"Tidak!" bentaknya. Aku pucat lagi._

 _"Ini untuk melindungimu."_

 _"Chanyeol, Baekhyun - Kurasa kalian harus mendiskusikan ini secara pribadi," Nyonya Park menegur kami. Ia menatap pada Tuan Park dan Kyungsoo. Oh dear, sepertinya mereka dalam masalah juga._

 _"Baekhyun, ini bukan tentang dirimu," Tuan Park menggumam meyakinkan. "Dan kumohon panggil aku Tuan Park."_

 _Chanyeol menatap dingin ayahnya dan hatiku menciut. Sial...ia benar-benar marah._

 _Semua orang membangun percakapan yang sangat komikal, dan Kyungsoo dan Kate membersihkan meja._

 _"Tentu saja aku memilih sosis," seru Sehun._

 _Aku menatap pada jemariku yang berkait. Sial. Aku harap Tuan dan Nyonya Park tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang gold digger (wanita yang menikahi pria hanya karena uangnya). Chanyeol menggapai dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut dengan satu tangannya._

 _"Hentikan itu."_

 _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?_

 _"Abaikan ayahku," Chanyeol berkata pelan jadi hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. "Ia sangat kesal pada Elena. Semua hal itu tertuju padaku. Aku harap ibuku tetap menutup mulutnya."_

 _Aku tahu Chanyeol masih merasakan kepedihan dari 'pembicaraannya' dengan Tuan Park mengenai Elena kemarin malam._

 _"Ia bermaksud baik, Chanyeol. Kau sangat kaya, dan aku tidak membawa apapun kedalam pernikahan kita selain pinjaman biaya kuliahku."_

 _Chanyeol menatapku, matanya suram. "Baekhyun, jika kau meninggalkanku, kau mungkin akan mengambil segalanya. Kau sudah meninggalkanku sebelumnya. Aku tahu rasanya."_

 _Sial! "Hal itu berbeda," aku berbisik, bergerak karena keintensitasan dirinya. "Tapi...kau yang mungkin mau meninggalkanku." Pikiran itu membuatku mual. Ia mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik._

 _"Chanyeol, kau tahu aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh - dan kau..." Aku menatap kebawah pada jemariku yang berkait, rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhku, dan aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kehilangan Chanyeol...sial._

 _"Hentikan. Hentikan sekarang. Topik ini selesai, Baekhyun. Kita takkan membicarakan ini lagi. Tidak ada perjanjian pranikah. Tidak sekarang - tidak selamanya." Ia memberikan tatapan menyerahlah-sekarang padaku, yang mana membuatku terdiam. Kemudian berbalik kearah Nyonya Park. "Mom," katanya._

 _"Bisakah kita mengadakan pernikahan disini?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ia tak pernah membicarakan itu lagi. Faktanya setiap ada kesempatan ia mencoba meyakinkanku tentang kekayaannya...adalah milikku juga. Aku merinding saat aku membayangkan acara berbelanja gila yang Chanyeol perintihkan untukku dan Caroline Acton - pakar belanja dari Niemans - sebagai persiapan untuk bulan madu ini. Bikiniku saja berharga lima ratus empat puluh dollar. Maksudku, bikininya bagus, tapi sungguh - hal itu sangat menggelikan karena uang sebanyak itu digunakan untuk membeli kain berbentuk segitiga.

"Kau akan terbiasa," Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunanku saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Terbiasa?"

"Uang," katanya, memutar matanya.

Oh, Fifty, mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku mendorong hidangan kecil yang berisikan almond dan kacang mende yang dibumbui dengan garam kearahnya.

" _Your nuts, sir,"_ (denotasi: Kacang untuk anda, Tuan; konotasi: Anda gila, Tuan) Kataku dengan wajah setenang yang kubisa buat, mencoba membawa sedikit lelucon kedalam percakapan kami setelah pemikiranku yang kelam dan kecerobohanku memilih bikini.

Ia menyengir. "Aku gila tentangmu." Ia mengambik sebuah almond, matanya berbinar dengan humor nakal saat ia menikmati lelucon kecilku. Ia menjilat bibirnya. "Habiskan minumanmu. Kita akan pergi tidur."

 _Apa?_

"Minum," ucapnya tanpa suara padaku, matanya gelap.

Oh my, tatapan yang ia berikan padaku bisa menjadi satu-satunya penyebab pemanasan global. Aku mengangkat ginku dan mengosongkan gelasnya, tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mulutnya terbuka, dan aku melihat ujung lidahnya berada diantara giginya. Ia tersenyum cabul kearahku. Dalam satu tegukan, ia berdiri dan membungkuk diatasku, menaruh tangannya di lengan kursi yang kududuki.

"Aku akan memberikan contoh darimu. Ayo," ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku tersentak..

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Percayalah padaku." Ia terlihat sangat seksi dan riang. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya?

"Okay." Aku menaruh tanganku ditangannya, karena alasannya simpel, aku mempercayainya sepenuh jiwaku. Apa yang sudah ia rencanakan? Jantungku berdetak kencang dalam antisipasi.

Ia membawaku melewati geladak dan melewati pintu masuk kedalam ruang utama yang menonjol, mewah dan indah, lewat koridor, melalui ruang makan dan menuruni tangga menuju kabin utama. Kabin itu sudah dibersihkan sejak pagi dan ranjangnya sudah dirapikan. Ini adalah ruangan yang indah. Dengan dua tingkapan, satu di bagian kanan dan satu lagi di sisi kiri, ruangan ini secara elegan didekorasikan dengan furnitur kayu walnut gelap dengan dinding berwarna krem dan perabot indah berwarna emas dan merah.

Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku, menaikkan T-shirtnya keluar dari kepalanya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi. Ia melepas sandalnya dan melepaskan celana pendek dan celana renangnya dalam satu gerakan anggun. _Oh my._ Apakah aku akan pernah lelah melihatnya telanjang? Dia sungguh anggun dan seluruhnya milikku. Kulitnya bercahaya - ia juga terbakar matahari, dan rambutnya lebih panjang, melewati dahinya. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang amat sangat beruntung.

Ia memegang daguku, menariknya perlahan jadi aku berhenti menggigit bibirku dan mengusapkan jempolnya di bibir bawahku.

"Itu lebih baik." Ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang sangat mengesankan yang berisi pakaian miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan dua pasang borgol besi dan sebuah penutup mata dari laci paling bawah.

Borgol! Kami belum pernah menggunakan borgol sebelumnya. Aku melirik cepat dan gugup kearah tempat tidur. Dimana dia akan mengaitkan borgol-borgol sialan itu? Ia berbalik dan menatap intens padaku, matanya gelap dan berkilat.

"Ini bisa jadi cukup menyakitkan. Benda ini bisa menyakiti kulitmu bila kau menariknya terlalu keras." Ia mengangkat pasang. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menggunakannya padamu sekarang." Sial. Mulutku menjadi kering.

"Ini." Ia berjalan maju dengan anggun dan menyerahkan sepasang padaku. "Apa kau ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

Benda ini terasa kuat, besi yang dingin. Sejenak, aku berharap aku tak pernah mengenakan benda ini seumur hidupku.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan intens.

"Dimana kuncinya?" Suaraku bergetar.

Ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, menunjukkan kunci logam kecil. "Ini adalah kunci untuk dua pasang borgol itu. Faktanya, ini juga kunci untuk semua pasang borgol."

Berapa pasang borgol yang ia miliki? Aku tak ingat melihat satupun di peti museumnya.

Ia mengelus pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya, menjalarkannya turun kebibirku. Ia mendekat seakan ingin menciumku.

"Apa kau ingin bermain?" ia bertanya, suaranya rendah, dan seluruh tubuhku bergerak kearahnya saat gairah membuncah diperutku.

"Ya," aku mendesah.

Ia tersenyum. "Bagus." Ia menanamkan ciuman selembut bulu di keningku. "Kita membutuhkan kata aman."

 _Apa?_

"Kata _'berhenti'_ tak akan cukup karena kau mungkin akan mengatakan itu, tapi bukan itu yang kau ingin dan maksudkan sebenarnya." Ia menurunkan hidungnya kearah hidungku - satu-satunya kontak yang terjadi diantara kami.

Hatiku mulai berdetak cepat. Sial...Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini hanya dengan kata-kata?

"Ini tak akan menyakitkan. Ini akan intens. Sangat intens, karena aku takkan membiarkanmu bergerak. Okay?"

Oh my. Ini terdengar sangat panas. Nafasku terlalu keras. Sial, aku sudah terengah. Dewi batinku mengenakan perhiasan yang berkilap miliknya dan sedang pemanasan untuk menari rumba. Aku amat bersyukur telah menikah dengan pria ini, jika tidak hal ini mungkin sangat memalukan. Mataku turun kearah miliknya yang bergairah. "Okay." Suaraku pelan. "Pilih satu kata, Baekhyun." Oh...

"Kata aman," katanya lembut.

"Es loli." kataku, terengah.

"Es loli?" katanya, terhibur.

Ia nyengir saat mundur untuk menatap kearahku. "Pilihan yang menarik. Angkat tanganmu."

Aku menurut, dan Chanyeol memegang lipatan jahitan gaun musim panasku, mengangkatnya melewati kepalaku, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku menyerahkan kembali borgol itu padanya. Ia meletakkan kedua pasang borgol itu di meja bersama penutup mata dan merenggut selimut dari tempat tidur, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Berbalik."

Aku berbalik, dan ia membuka atasan bikiniku jadi benda itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Besok, aku akan merekatkan benda ini ditubuhmu," ia menggerutu dan melepaskan ikat rambutku, membebaskan rambutku. Ia mengumpulkannya kedalam satu tangan dan menariknya lembut jadi aku mundur satu langkah kearahnya. Kearah dadanya. Kearah ereksinya. Aku terkejut saat ia menarik kepalaku kesatu sisi dan menciumi leherku.

"Kau sangat nakal," ia menggumam di telingaku, mengirimkan getaran nikmat ketubuhku.

"Ya," Aku berbisik.

"Hmm. Apa yang akan kita lakukan tentang hal itu?"

"Mencoba belajar membiasakannya," Aku mendesah. Kecupan lembut nan lesu darinya membuatku hampir gila. Ia tersenyum di leherku.

"Ah, Mrs. Park. Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu optimis."

Ia berdiri tegak. Mengambil rambutku, ia dengan perlahan memisahkannya menjadi tiga untai, mengepangnya dengan perlahan, dan kemudian mengikatkan ikat rambutku di ujungnya. Ia menarik untaian rambutku lembut dan turun ke telingaku. "Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran," ia menggumam.

Tiba-tiba ia bergerak, memegang pinggangku, duduk di tempat tidur, dan menarikku melintas di lututnya jadi aku merasakan ereksinya menekan perutku. Ia menampar pantatku sekali, keras. Aku mendengking, kemudian aku berada pada posisi terlentang di tempat tidur, dan ia menatap kearahku, matanya berwarna abu-abu cair. Aku hampir terbakar.

"Apa kau tau betapa cantiknya dirimu?" Ia memainkan ujung jemarinya di pahaku jadi aku merasakan geli... diseluruh tubuhku. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kedua pasang borgol. Ia memegang kaki kiriku dan memasang satu borgol di pergelangan kakiku.

 _Oh!_

Mengangkat kaki kananku, ia mengulangi prosesnya jadi aku memiliki sepasang borgol terpasang di pergelangan kakiku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dimana ia akan memasang benda itu.

"Duduk," ia memerintah dan aku mematuhinya dengan segera.

"Sekarang peluk lututmu."

Aku berkedip padanya kemudian mengangkat kakiku keatas jadi mereka tertekuk di depanku dan aku membungkus tanganku disekelilingnya. Ia menggapai kebawah, mengangkat daguku, dan menanamkan ciuman lembut dan basah di bibirku sebelum memakaikan penutup mata padaku. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, semua yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah nafasku yang cepat dan suara air yang menerpa sisi-sisi kapal saat benda ini bergerak naik dan turun dipermukaan laut.

 _Oh my. Aku sangat terangsang... sudah sangat terangsang._

"Apa kata amannya, Baekhyun?"

"Es loli."

"Bagus." Ia mengambil tangan kiriku, ia mengenakan satu borgol di pergelangan tanganku kemudian mengulangi prosesnya dengan yang kiri. Aku tak bisa meluruskan kakiku. Sial. "Sekarang," Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menjerit."

 _Apa? Dan semua udara menguap dari tubuhku._

Ia menggenggam kedua tumitku dan membalikkanku ke belakang jadi aku terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan kakiku tertekuk. Borgolnya semakin kuat saat aku menarik tanganku. Ia benar... benda ini menekanku hingga hampir merasakan kesakitan... Perasaan ini aneh - aku yang terikat dan tak berdaya - di sebuah kapal. Ia menarik kedua kakiku terbuka, dan

Aku mengerang.

Ia mencium lipatan dalam pahaku, dan aku ingin menggeliat tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak punya daya untuk menggerakkan pinggulku. Kakiku tertahan. Aku tak dapat bergerak. Sial.

"Kau akan menyerap semua kenikmatan, Baekhyun. Tanpa bergerak," gumamnya saat ia naik keatasku, menciumiku disepanjang pinggiran celana bikiniku. Ia menarik kedua talinya, dan bahan kecil itu terjatuh. Aku tahu kini aku telanjang dan berada dibawah belas kasihannya. Ia menciumi perutku, mengigiti pusarku dengan giginya.

"Ah," aku mendesah. Ini akan menjadi keras... Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Ia membuat jejak ciuman lembut dan gigitan kecil di payudaraku. "Shhh...," ia menenangkanku. "Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun."

Aku mengerang, frustasi. Biasanya aku akan menyentakkan pinggulku, merespon sentuhannya dengan ritme dari dalam diriku, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merintih, menarik borgolku. Logamnya menyakiti kulitku.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau membuatku gila," bisiknya. "Jadi aku akan membuatmu gila." Ia berada diatasku sekarang, ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke sikutnya, dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke payudaraku. Menggigit, menghisap, memutar putingku diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuatku gila. Ia tak berhenti.

Ini sangat menjengkelkan. _Oh. Please_. Ereksinya menekan kearahku.

"Chanyeol," Aku memohon dan merasakan senyuman kemenangan darinya diatas kulitku. "Apakah aku harus membuatmu datang dengan cara seperti ini?" Ia menggumam di putingku, menyebabkannya semakin mengeras.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan itu." Ia menghisapku dengan keras dan aku berteriak, kenikmatan membuncah dari dadaku langsung kearah lipatan pahaku. Aku menarik lemah borgolnya, tenggelam dalam sensasinya.

"Ya," aku merengek.

"Oh, sayang, itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah."

"Oh... kumohon."

"Shh." Giginya menyentuh daguku saat ia membuat jejak ke bibirku, dan aku tersentak. Lidahnya yang sangat mahir menginvasi mulutku, merasakan, mengeksplorasi, mendominasi, tapi lidahku menjawab tantangannya, menggeliat dimulutnya. Ia terasa seperti gin dingin dan Park Chanyeol, dan ia berbau seperti lautan. Ia menyentuh daguku, menahan kepalaku tetap diam.

"Diam, sayang. Aku ingin kau diam," bisiknya dimulutku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Oh tidak, Baekhyun. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dengan cara seperti ini." Dan itu membuatku menderita perlahan saat ia mendorong pinggulnya dan menekan kedalam tubuhku. Normalnya aku akan mengangkat panggulku untuk merespon gerakannya tapi kini aku tak dapat bergerak. Ia menarik keluar.

"Ah! Chanyeol, kumohon!"

"Lagi?" godanya, suaranya sengau.

"Chanyeol!"

Ia mendorong kearahku lagi kemudian menariknya keluar saat menciumku, jemarinya memainkan putingku. Kenikmatan ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak!"

"Kau menginginkanku,Baekhyun?"

"Ya" aku memohon.

"Katakan padaku," gumamnya, nafasnya keras, dan ia menggodaku sekali lagi - masuk... dan keluar. "Aku menginginkanmu," aku merengek. "Kumohon." Aku mendengar desahan lembutnya di telingaku.

"Dan kau akan mendapatkannya, Baekhyun."

Ia bangun dan menghentak kedalam tubuhku. Aku berteriak, mendongakkan kepalaku, menarik kekangan saat ia menyentuh titik manisku, dan aku berada dalam gempuran sensasi, disekujur tubuhku - manis, penderitaan yang manis, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Ia diam kemudian memutar pinggulnya, dan gerakan itu menggetarkan bagian dalamku.

"Mengapa kau membantahku, Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, berhenti..."

Ia memutar lagi kedalam tubuhku, mengabaikan permintaanku, menarik keluar perlahan dan kemudian menghentak lagi kedalam tubuhku.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa?" desisnya, dan aku sepenuhnya menyadari desisan itu berasal daari giginya yang terkatup.

Aku meneriakkan ratapan yang tidak jelas...ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Katakan padaku."

"Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun, aku perlu mengetahuinya."

Ia menghentak kedalam tubuhku lagi, mendorong begitu dalam, dan aku membuncah... perasaan ini sangat intens - perasaan ini menenggelamkan diriku, keluar dari dalam perutku, menuju seluruh tubuhku, kearah pengekang logam yang menyakitiku.

"Aku tak tahu!" aku berteriak. "Karena aku bisa! Karena aku mencintaimu! Kumohon, Chanyeol." Ia mengerang keras dan menghentak dalam, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, dan aku tersesat, mencoba untuk menyerap semua kenikmatan. Ini mengacaukan pikiranku... mengacaukan tubuhku... aku mencoba untuk meluruskan kakiku, mencoba mengontrol orgasmeku yang hampir sampai, tapi aku tak bisa... aku tak tertolong. Aku miliknya, hanya miliknya, melakukan seperti apa yang ia inginkan... Air mata menusuk mataku. Ini terlalu intens. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tak ingin menghentikannya... Aku ingin... aku ingin.. oh tidak, oh tidak... ini terlalu...

"Ini dia," Chanyeol menggeram. "Rasakan, sayang!"

Aku meledak disekitarnya, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, berteriak sekeras mungkin saat orgasmeku merobekku menjadi dua, membakar tubuhku layaknya kebakaran, menikmati segalanya. Aku kacau, airmata turun ke pipiku - tubuhku berdenyut dan bergetar.

Dan aku menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih bersimpuh, masih didalam tubuhku, menarikku kearah pangkuannya. Ia menopang kepalaku dengan satu tangan dan punggungku dengan tangan yang lain, dan ia datang dengan keras didalamku saat dalam tubuhku masih bergetar. Ini sangat menguras, ini melelahkan, ini neraka... ini surga. Ini hedonisme yang menggila.

Chanyeol membuka penutup mataku dan menciumku. Ia mencium mataku, hidungku, pipiku. Ia mencium airmataku, memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mrs. Park," desahnya. "Meskipun kau membuatku sangat marah - aku merasa sangat hidup bersamamu." Aku tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata maupun bibirku untuk menjawab. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia menidurkanku kembali ke tempat tidur dan melepaskanku. Aku menggumamkan beberapa protes yang tidak jelas. Ia pergi dari tempar tidur dan membuka borgolnya. Saat aku terbebas, ia dengan lembut mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, kemudian ikut tidur disampingku, menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku meluruskan kakiku. Oh my, rasanya sangat nikmat. Aku merasa baik. Itu adalah, tanpa keraguan, klimaks paling intens yang pernah kualami.

Hmm...Hukuman bersetubuh ala Chanyeol _'fifty-shades'_ Park. Aku benar-benar harus lebih sering melakukan kenakalan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tekanan dari kandung kemihku membangunkanku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku bingung. Diluar gelap. Dimana aku? London? Paris? Oh - kapal. Aku merasakan pergerakannya, dan mendengar deraman lembut dari mesinnya. Kami sedang bergerak. Aneh. Chanyeol disampingku, bekerja di laptopnya, mengenakan kemeja linen putih yang kasual dan celana panjang chino, kakinya telanjang.

Rambutnya masih basah, dan aku bisa mencium sabun segar dari shower dan harum Chanyeolnya...

Hmm.

"Hai," gumamnya, menatapku, matanya hangat.

"Hai," aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hanya sekitar satu jam."

"Kita bergerak?"

"Aku pikir sejak kita sudah makan diluar dan pergi ke pertunjukkan balet dan Casino karenanya kita akan makan malam dalam perjalanan malam ini. Dua malam yang tenang."

Aku nyengir kearahnya. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Cannes."

"Okay." Aku merenggang, merasa kaku. Tak ada sedikitpun latihan dengan Claude yang bisa mempersiapkan aku untuk aktivitas sore tadi.

Aku bangkit dengan hati-hati, membutuhkan kamar mandi. Kuambil jubah satinku, aku kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengapa aku merasa sangat malu? Aku merasakan mata Chanyeol menatap kearahku. Saat aku meliriknya, ia kembali menekuni laptopnya, alisnya berkerut.

Saat aku mencuci tanganku di meja wastafel, mengingat kemarin malam saat di Kasino, jubahku tersingkap. Aku menatap tubuhku sendiri di cermin, terkejut.

 _Sial! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku?_


	3. Chapter 3

**FIFTY SHADES OF FREED**

 **-TRILOGY OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY karya EL James-**

 **[REMAKE CHANBAEK VERSION – GS]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

* * *

Aku menatap ngeri melihat tanda merah di seluruh payudaraku. Cupang! Aku memiliki tanda cupang! Aku menikah dengan salah satu pengusaha di Amerika Serikat yang paling dihormati, dan dia memberiku tanda cupang sialan ini. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa saat dia melakukannya padaku? Mukaku memerah. Faktanya adalah aku tahu persis mengapa – _Mr. Orgasme_ menggunakan keahlian motorik seks-nya padaku.

Bawah sadarku mengintip dari balik kacamata setengah bulannya dengan berspekulasi sambil berdecak seperti mencela, sementara dewi batinku terlelap di kursi malasnya, dia diluar perhitungan. Aku melongo melihat bayanganku di cermin. Pergelangan tanganku memiliki bilur merah bekas borgol di sekelilingnya. Tidak ragu lagi pergelangan tanganku akan tampak memar. Aku memeriksa pergelangan kakiku – bilurnya lebih merah. Ya ampun, aku terlihat seperti habis mengalami semacam kecelakaan.

Aku menatap pada diriku sendiri, mencoba menyerap bagaimana penampilanku. Tubuhku sangat berbeda hari ini. Tubuhku telah berubah secara perlahan-lahan sejak aku mengenalnya...Aku menjadi lebih ramping dan bugar, dan rambutku lebih mengkilap dan berpotongan rapi. Kukuku dimanikur, kakiku dipedikur, alisku seperti ulir dan bentuknya sangat indah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, tubuhku tampak begitu terawat- kecuali bekas gigitan cinta ini yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang perawatan tubuhku saat ini. Aku merasa sangat marah. Berani benar dia menandai aku seperti ini, seperti sebagian para remaja. Dalam waktu yang singkat saat kami bersama, dia tidak pernah memberi aku tanda cupang itu. Aku tampak seperti neraka. Aku tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini _. Mr Gila kontrol brengsek_. Benar! Bawah sadarku melipat kedua tangannya di bawah payudaranya yang kecil- kali ini ia sudah melakukan terlalu jauh. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi pribadi dan menuju lemari pakaian, dengan hati-hati menghindari bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. Melepaskan jubahku, aku memakai celana trainingku dan kamisol. Aku menguraikan kepangku, mengambil sisir dari lemari laci kecil, dan menyisir rambutku yang kusut.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil dan aku mendengar suaranya seperti khawatir. "Apakah kamu baik - baik saja?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak, aku tidak merasa baik. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, aku ragu apakah aku akan bisa mengenakan baju renang, apalagi salah satu bikiniku yang sangat mahal itu, untuk menghabiskan bulan madu kami. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia begitu berani? Aku akan memberinya penampilan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku seakan mendidih saat kemarahan melonjak melalui diriku. Aku juga bisa berperilaku seperti remaja! Berjalan kembali memasuki kamar tidur, aku melemparkan sisir kearahnya, lalu berbalik, dan meninggalkannya - meskipun sebelum pergi aku melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut dan reaksi kilatnya saat ia mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi kepalanya sehingga sisirnya memantul seperti tidak berguna mengenai lengan bawahnya dan jatuh diatas tempat tidur.

Aku bergegas keluar dari kabin kami dan lari ke lantai atas sampai diatas dek, dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju haluan. Aku membutuhkan ruang untuk menenangkan diriku.

Suasananya gelap dan udaranya sejuk. Angin hangat menghembuskan bau air laut Mediterania dan aroma bunga melati dan bugenvil dari arah pantai. _"The Fair Lady"_ meluncur dengan mulus melewati laut berwarna cobalt yang tenang saat aku menyandarkan sikuku di pagar kayu, menatap pantai yang sudah menjauh dimana lampu terlihat begitu kecil seperti berkedip dan berkelap-kelip. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk memulihkan diriku dan perlahan-lahan mulai mereda. Aku menyadari bahwa dia ada di belakangku sebelum aku mendengar suaranya.

"Kau marah padaku," bisiknya.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol!"

"Seberapa marahnya?"

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, kupikir aku sudah sampai di titik lima puluh. Tepatnya begitu, huh?"

"Semarah itu." Dia terdengar terkejut dan sekaligus kagum.

"Ya. Kemarahan bisa mendorong menjadi aksi kekerasan," kataku dengan gigi terkatup.

Dia tetap diam saat aku berbalik dan cemberut padanya, memperhatikan aku dengan mata melebar dan waspada. Aku tahu dari ekspresi itu, dia tidak bergerak untuk menyentuhku dan dia menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menghentikan secara sepihak mencoba membuatku taat padamu. Kau sudah menyampaikan maksudmu saat di pantai. Dengan sangat efektif, seingatku."

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan saksama. "Well, itu membuatmu tak akan melepaskan bra-mu lagi," gumamnya dengan kesal.

Apa? Dan ini adalah pembenaran yang dia lakukan padaku? Aku melotot kearahnya. "Aku tidak suka kau meninggalkan tanda padaku. Sebenarnya, jangan sebanyak ini. Ini adalah batas keras!" Aku mendesis padanya.

"Aku tak suka kau melepaskan pakaianmu di depan umum. Itu juga batas keras bagiku," ia menggeram. "Kurasa kita sudah menetapkannya," aku mendesis diantara gigiku. "Lihat aku!" Aku menarik turun kamisolku untuk mengungkapkan bagian atas payudaraku. Chanyeol menatap ke arahku, matanya tidak meninggalkan mukaku, ekspresinya waspada dan tidak pasti. Dia tidak terbiasa melihatku marah. Tidak bisakah dia melihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Tidak bisakah dia melihat betapa konyolnya dia? Aku ingin berteriak padanya, tapi aku menahan diriku - aku tidak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh. Tuhan tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, ia berkedip dan mengangkat telapak tangannya keatas dengan pasrah yang mengisyaratkan untuk berdamai.

"Oke," katanya dan suaranya menenangkan. "Aku mengerti." Syukurlah!

"Bagus!"

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan marah padaku," Akhirnya, dia tampak menyesal - menirukan kata-kataku yang biasa kukatakan padanya.

"Kau terkadang seperti remaja," Aku memarahi dia, sedikit konyol, dengan kata-kata keras yang keluar dari suaraku, dan dia tahu itu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Aku tahu," dia mengakui dengan lembut. "Aku harus banyak belajar."

Kata-kata Dr. Flynn kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku... " _Secara emosional, Chanyeol seperti remaja,. Dia melewatkan fase dalam hidupnya secara total. Dia menyalurkan seluruh energinya agar berhasil dalam dunia bisnis, dan ia sudah melampaui semua harapan itu. Dunia emosionalnya secara tidak langsung mengejar ketinggalannya."_

Hatiku sedikit mencair.

"Kita berdua akan melakukan itu." Aku menghela napas dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat tanganku, menempatkannya tepat di jantungnya. Dia tidak bergeming seperti dulu, tapi dia agak menegang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan tersenyum dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Aku baru saja belajar bahwa kau punya tangan untuk membidik dengan tepat, Mrs. Park. Aku tak pernah menduganya, tapi selalu saja aku meremehkanmu. Kau senantiasa mengejutkanku." Aku melengkungkan alisku kearahnya. "Latihan sasaranku dengan Siwon. Aku bisa melempar dan menembak dengan lurus, Mr. Park, dan kau harus mengingat itu dengan baik."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengingat itu, Mrs. Park, atau memastikan bahwa semua benda yang berpotensial proyektil akan dipaku rapat dan memastikan kau tidak memiliki akses mendapatkan senjata." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Aku balas menyeringai, memyipit mataku. "Aku punya akal."

"Aku tahu," bisiknya dan melepaskan tanganku untuk melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku. Menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengubur hidungnya di rambutku. Aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya, menahan pelukannya, dan merasakan ketegangan telah meninggalkan tubuhnya saat dia mengendusku.

"Apakah aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"Apakah aku juga?"

Aku merasakan senyumannya. "Ya," jawab dia.

Kami berdiri saling berpelukan, kekesalanku jadi terlupakan. Dia berbau harum, remaja atau bukan.

Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

"Lapar?" Katanya setelah beberapa saat. Mataku tertutup dan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. "Ya. Sangat lapar. Semua...em...kegiatan itu telah membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Tapi aku tidak memakai pakaian untuk makan malam." Aku benar-benar hanya memakai celana olahraga dan kamisol yang pasti akan dikecam di ruang makan.

"Kau selalu menarik bagiku, Baekhyun. Selain itu, kapal kita berlayar selama semingguan, kita bisa mengenakan pakaian sesuka kita. Anggap saja berpakaian santai pada hari Selasa di sepanjang _Cote D'Azur_ ( _French Riviera_ : garis pantai Mediterania, Perancis tenggara). Lagi pula, Kurasa kita hanya akan makan di atas dek."

"Ya, aku suka itu."

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku - benar-benar sebuah ciuman pemberian maaf untukku - Lalu kami berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju haluan di mana sup Gazpacho kami telah menanti.

Pramusaji menyajikan untuk kami crème brulée dan diam-diam mengundurkan diri.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengepang rambutku?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol karena penasaran. Kami duduk saling berdampingan didepan meja, kaki bawahku meringkuk di sekitar kakinya. Dia berhenti saat dia akan mengambil sendok dessert sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tak ingin rambutmu tersangkut sesuatu," katanya dengan tenang, dan beberapa saat dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Kurasa, karena kebiasaan saja," renungnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan kening dan matanya melebar, pupilnya bertambah besar seperti khawatir. Astaga! Apa yang dia ingat? Seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan, kurasa memorinya ketika masih kecil. Aku tak ingin mengingatkan dia tentang hal itu.

Membungkuk kearahnya, aku menempatkan jari telunjukku di atas bibirnya. "Tidak, itu tidak masalah. Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Aku memberinya senyum hangat untuk meyakinkan. Penampilannya menunjukkan sikap hati-hati, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia nampak rileks, jelas terlihat lega. Aku membungkuk untuk mencium sudut mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamku, dan ia tersenyum malu-malu tapi hatinya seperti pedih, dan aku meleleh. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu," katanya lembut.

"Meskipun ketidaktaatanku?" Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Karena ketidaktaatanmu, Baekhyun." Dia menyeringai padaku.

Aku menggunakan sendokku untuk memecahkan lapisan atas karamel pada makanan penutupku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Apakah aku bisa memahami pria ini? Hmm - crème brulée ini rasanya sangat lezat.

Setelah pramusaji membersihkan piring makanan penutup kami, Chanyeol meraih botol rosé dan mengisi ulang gelasku. Aku memastikan bahwa kami sudah sendirian lagi dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan tak boleh pergi ke di kamar mandi?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Dia setengah tersenyum, matanya menyala dengan kilauan yang tidak senonoh.

"Apakah aku boleh?" Aku menatap dia melalui bulu mataku saat aku menyesap anggurku.

"Semakin penuh kandung kemihmu, semakin intens orgasmemu, Baekhyun."

Mukaku memerah. "Oh. Aku tahu." Sialan, itu sudah menjelaskan sangat banyak.

Dia menyeringai padaku, tampaknya sudah sangat tahu itu. Apakah aku akan selalu berada di belakang langkahnya _Mr. Sexpertise_?

"Ya. Sebenarnya..." Aku begitu putus asa mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dia merasa kasihan padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan memberiku senyum miringnya.

Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol. Mempraktekkan semua teorimu untuk mengujinya padaku lagi? Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," bisiknya. Meraih gelas anggurnya, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo."

Aku mengambil tangannya dan ia membawaku memasuki salon (ruang besar) utama.

Ipod-nya disambungkan ke dock speaker di atas meja kerja. Dia menyalakannya lalu memilih sebuah lagu.

"Dansalah denganku." Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau bersikeras."

"Aku bersikeras, Mrs. Park."

Musik nyaring dengan melodi yang menonjol telah dimulai. Apakah ini irama Latin? Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahku dan mulai bergerak, menyapuku hingga kakiku bergerak dan membawaku bersamanya memutari salon.

Seorang pria dengan suara hangat seperti karamel meleleh mulai bersenandung. Aku tahu lagu ini, tapi tak bisa mengingatnya. Chanyeol menekukkan tubuhku merendah kebelakang, dan aku menjerit kaget dan tertawa. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, matanya dipenuhi dengan kejenakaan. Lalu ia mengangkatku dan memutarku di bawah lengannya.

"Kau pandai sekali berdansa," kataku. "Ini membuatku seperti bisa berdansa."

Dia memberiku senyum seperti sphinx tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, dan aku penasaran apakah itu karena dia memikirkannya. . . _Mrs. Robinson_ , wanita yang mengajarinya bagaimana caranya berdansa – dan bagaimana berhubungan seks. Dia sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk sementara waktu ini.

Chanyeol tidak menyebutkan namanya sejak ulang tahunnya, dan sejauh yang aku tahu, hubungan bisnis mereka telah berakhir. Meskipun dengan berat hati, aku harus mengakui - ia telah mengajarinya.

Dia menekukkan tubuhku merendah kebelakang lagi dan menanamkan sekilas ciuman di bibirku.

"Aku merindukan cintamu," gumamku, menggemakan lirik itu.

"Aku lebih dari merindukan cintamu," katanya dan memutarku sekali lagi. Lalu ia menyanyikan dengan pelan mengikuti kata-katanya di telingaku membuatku jatuh pingsan.

Lagunya berakhir dan Chanyeol menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap dan bercahaya, semua humornya telah hilang, dan aku mendadak menjadi sesak napas.

"Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku?" Bisiknya dan sebuah permohonan tulus yang menyentak jantungku.

Chanyeol, kau telah telah memilikiku dan aku menerimanya - dua setengah minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu ini adalah caranya untuk meminta maaf dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja diantara kami setelah kami bertengkar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika aku bangun, matahari bersinar menembus jendela kapal dan air memantulkan pola berkilauan masuk kedalam dan berpendar diatas langit-langit kabin. Chanyeol tidak nampak. Aku merentangkan tubuhku dan tersenyum. Hmm...Aku menerima hukuman seks liar kemudian menebusnya dengan seks yang lembut kapan saja. Aku heran memasuki tempat tidur dengan dua pria yang berbeda - Chanyeol yang pemarah dan Chanyeol yang bersikap biarkan-aku-menebus-kesalahanku–dengan cara-apapunyang-aku-bisa. Rasanya sulit untuk memutuskan pilihan terbaik diantara mereka yang paling aku sukai.

Aku bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu, aku menemukan Chanyeol di dalam sedang bercukur, telanjang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dia berbalik dan memperhatikanku, tidak terganggu karena aku menyela dia. Aku menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah mengunci pintu jika ia sendirian di kamar mandi - alasannya mengapa begitu menenangkan, dan tidak satupun ingin kupikirkan.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Park," katanya, memancarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang baik.

"Selamat pagi juga." Aku tersenyum kembali saat aku menonton dia sedang bercukur. Aku suka menonton dia sedang bercukur. Dia mendorong dagunya keatas dan mencukur dari bawah, sengaja berlama-lama saat dia menyapunya, dan tanpa sadar aku menemukan diriku menirukan tindakannya. Menarik bibir atasku kebawah seperti yang dilakukannya, untuk mencukur philtrum (lekukan diatas bibir). Dia berbalik dan menyeringai padaku, sebagian dari wajahnya masih tertutup busa untuk bercukur.

"Menikmati pertunjukan?" Tanyanya.

 _Oh, Chanyeol, aku bisa menontonmu selama berjam-jam_. "Salah satu favoritku setiap waktu," bisikku, dan ia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan cepat, busa cukurnya mengolesi wajahku.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini padamu lagi?" dia berbisik dengan nakal dan mengangkat pisau cukur. Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya.

"Tidak," gumamku, pura-pura merajuk. "Aku akan wax lain kali saja." Aku ingat kesenangan Chanyeol waktu di London ketika ia mendapati itu pada saat dia menemukan sekali di sana, aku sedang mencukur rambut kemaluanku karena penasaran. Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya untuk _Mr. Penuntut_ berstandar tinggi itu...

~ o0o ~

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Teriak Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa ngerinya dengan sedikit geli. Dia duduk tegak di tempat tidur di kamar kami di Hotel Browns dekat Piccadilly, menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur dan menatap ke arahku, mulutnya terkejut membentuk huruf O. Yang pasti masih tengah malam. Mukaku memerah sewarna seprei di ruang bermain dan mencoba untuk menurunkan baju tidur satinku sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat. Dia meraih tanganku untuk menghentikanku._

 _"Baekhyun!"_

 _"Aku-err. . . bercukur."_

 _"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kenapa?" Dia menyeringai dengan lebar. Aku menutupi mukaku dengan tanganku. Mengapa aku begitu malu?_

 _"Hei," katanya lembut dan menarik tanganku menjauh. "Jangan malu." Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga ia tak bisa tertawa. "Katakan. Kenapa?" Matanya menari-nari dengan kegembiraan. Mengapa ia menganggap ini sangat lucu?_

 _"Hentikan menertawakan aku."_

 _"Aku tidak menertawakanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku...hanya merasa senang," katanya._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Katakan. Kenapa?"_

 _Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Pagi ini, setelah kau pergi meeting, aku mandi dan teringat semua aturanmu."_

 _Dia berkedip. Humor dalam ekspresinya langsung hilang, dan ia menanggapi aku dengan hati-hati._

 _"Dan aku mencentang aturanmu satu per satu dan bagaimana perasaanku tentang aturanmu itu, dan aku ingat salon kecantikan itu, dan kupikir...ini adalah apa yang kau sukai. Aku tak cukup berani untuk melakukan wax." Suaraku menghilang menjadi sebuah bisikan._

 _Dia menatapku, matanya menyala - kali ini tidak dengan kegembiraan karena kebodohanku, tapi karena cinta._

 _"Oh Baekhyun," dia mengambil nafasnya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut._

 _"Kau memperdaya aku," bisiknya dibibirku dan menciumku sekali lagi, menahan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat kami kehabisan napas, ia menarik kebelakang dan bertumpu di atas satu siku._

 _Selera humornya telah kembali._

 _"Kurasa aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh dari hasil karyamu, Mrs. Park."_

 _"Apa? Jangan." Dia pasti bercanda! Aku menutupi diriku, melindungi milikku yang baru saja gundul._

 _"Oh tidak, jangan Baekhyun." Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan menariknya menjauh, berpindah dengan gesit jadi dia diantara kedua kakiku, menjepit tanganku ke sampingku. Dia memberiku tatapan yang membakar hingga bisa menyalakan sumbu, tapi sebelum aku terbakar, ia membungkuk dan bibirnya meluncur turun ke perut telanjangku langsung menuju seks-ku. Aku menggeliat di bawahnya, dengan berat hati pasrah dengan takdirku._

 _"Well, apa yang kita dapati disini?" Chanyeol menanamkan ciuman di mana-mana, kemudian dagunya dengan rambut yang baru tumbuh menggores melintas pubisku._

 _"Ah!" Aku berteriak. Wow...itu daerah sensitif._

 _Tatapan mata Chanyeol melesat kearahku, penuh kerinduan dengan pandangan tidak senonoh._

 _"Kurasa ada sedikit yang terlewat," gumamnya dan menarikku dengan lembut, tepat di bawahnya._

 _"Oh...Sial," gumamku, berharap ini akan mengakhiri pemeriksaannya yang terus terang sangat menggangguku._

 _"Aku punya ide." Dia melompat keluar dari tempat tidur dengan telanjang dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dengan membawa segelas air, mug, pisau cukurku, kuas cukurnya, sabun, dan handuk. Dia menaruh air, kuas, sabun, dan pisau cukur di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan menatap ke arahku, sambil memegang handuk._

 _Oh tidak! Bawah sadarku membanting literatur 'Complete Works karya Charles Dickens', melompat berdiri dari kursinya, dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggulnya._

 _"Tidak Tidak, tidak," suaraku melengking._

 _"Mrs. Park, jika ada pekerjaan yang sangat bernilai untuk dilakukan, ini adalah layak dilakukan dengan baik. Angkat pinggulmu." Matanya bercahaya, abu-abu memanas seperti badai._

 _"Chanyeol! Kau tidak akan mencukurku."_

 _Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kenapa tidak?"_

 _Mukaku memerah...bukankah itu sudah jelas? "Karena...Itu begitu... "_

 _"Intim?" Bisiknya. "Baekhyun, aku mengharapkan keintiman denganmu - kau tahu itu. Selain itu, setelah semua yang sudah pernah kita lakukan, jangan merasa malu dengan aku sekarang. Dan, aku tahu ini bagian dari tubuhmu yang lebih baik kau yang melakukan."_

 _Aku menganga kepadanya. Dari semua kesombongangnya...itu memang benar - tapi masih diam._

 _"Hanya saja ini salah!" Suaraku sangat pelan dan sedikit merengek._

 _"Ini tidaklah salah - tapi ini sangat panas."_

 _Panas? Benarkah? "Ini membuatmu bergairah?" Aku tidak bisa menjaga keherananku yang keluar dari suaraku._

 _Dia mendengus. "Tidakkah kau tahu?" Dia melirik ke bawah dengan bergairah. "Aku ingin mencukurmu," bisiknya._

 _Oh, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku berbaring kembali, melemparkan tanganku menutupi wajahku jadi aku tak harus menontonnya._

 _"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, Chanyeol, silakan. Kau memang sangat kinky," gumamku, saat aku mengangkat pinggulku, dan ia menempatkan handuk di bawahku. Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku._

 _"Oh sayang, kau tepat sekali."_

 _Aku mendengar suara air diaduk saat ia mencelupkan kuas cukur didalam gelas yang berisi air, lalu putaran pelan dari kuas di mug. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan kaki kiriku dan memisahkan kedua kakiku, dan tempat tidurnya ambles saat ia duduk di antara kedua kakiku._

 _"Aku benar-benar ingin mengikatmu saat ini," bisiknya._

 _"Aku berjanji untuk tetap diam."_

 _"Bagus."_

 _Aku terkesiap saat ia menyabuni dengan kuas diatas tulang pubis-ku. Rasanya hangat. Air di gelas itu pasti panas. Aku sedikit menggeliat. Rasanya menggelitik...tapi dalam artian yang baik._

 _"Jangan bergerak," Chanyeol menegurku dan menjalankan kuasnya lagi. "Atau aku akan mengikatmu," tambahnya bertambah gelap, dan gemetar penuh kenikmatan berjalan menuruni tulang belakangku._

 _"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu ketika ia meraih pisau cukur._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Oh. Bagus." Aku menyeringai._

 _"Pertama kali yang lainnya, Mrs. Park."_

 _"Hmm. Aku menyukai pengalaman pertama."_

 _"Aku juga. Ayo kita mulai." Dengan kelembutan yang membuatku kaget, dia menjalankan pisau cukur di atas daerah sensitifku. "Tetap diam," katanya sambil lalu, dan aku tahu dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebelum ia meraih handuk dan menghapus semua sisa busa yang ada._

 _"Sekarang - aku lebih menyukainya," ia merenung, dan akhirnya aku bertumpu pada tanganku untuk melihat dia saat dia duduk kembali untuk mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya._

 _"Puas?" Aku bertanya, suaraku serak._

 _"Sangat." Dia menyeringai nakal dan perlahan-lahan mendorong satu jarinya memasuki diriku._

 _"Tapi sangat menyenangkan," katanya, matanya melembut seperti mengejek._

 _"Mungkin menurutmu." Aku mencoba untuk cemberut-tapi dia memang benar... itu...menggairahkan._

 _"Sepertinya aku ingat setelah itu rasanya sangat memuaskan." Chanyeol kembali menyelesaikan cukurannya. Aku melirik cepat kebawah, melihat jariku. Ya, benar. Aku tak tahu bahwa tidak adanya rambut di pubis bisa membuat perbedaan seperti itu._

 _"Hei, aku hanya menggoda. Bukankah itu artinya suami yang sedang jatuh cinta dan merasa putus asa dengan apa yang dilakukan istri mereka?" Chanyeol mengangkat ujung daguku dan menatap ke arahku, matanya tiba-tiba penuh dengan ketakutan saat ia berusaha untuk membaca ekspresiku._

* * *

 ** _._**

.

* * *

 _Hmm...waktunya pembalasan._

"Duduk," gumamku.

Dia berkedip kearahku, tidak mengerti. Aku mendorongnya dengan lembut kearah satu-satunya bangku warna putih di kamar mandi. Dia duduk, menatapku agak bingung, dan aku mengambil pisau cukur dari dia.

"Baekhyun," dia memperingatkan saat menyadari niatku. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya.

"Angkat kepala kebelakang," bisikku.

Dia ragu-ragu.

"Kebaikan dibalas dengan kebaikan, Mr. Park."

Ia menatapku dengan waspada, tidak percaya dengan sedikit geli. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, suaranya pelan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan-lahan, dengan sengaja, berusaha terlihat seserius mungkin. Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang tanda menyerah.

Ya ampun, dia akan membiarkan aku mencukurnya. Dewi batinku meregangkan ototnya dan membentang tangannya ke luar, jari-jarinya saling bertautan, telapak tangannya menghadap keluar, untuk melakukan pemanasan. Sementara aku menyelipkan tanganku ke rambut di dahinya yang lembab, mencengkeram erat untuk menahannya supaya tidak gerak. Dia merapatkan matanya tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka saat ia menghirup napas. Sangat lembut, aku menggoreskan silet ke atas dari leher ke dagunya, memperlihatkan jalur kulit di bawah busa. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Baekhyun, tapi tidak - tapi kalau ya pasti tidak sengaja." Aku menjalankan pisau cukurnya keatas sampai lehernya lagi, membersihkan jalur yang lebih lebar dibawah busa.

"Aku tak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakitimu, Chanyeol."

Dia membuka matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekelilingku saat aku dengan lembut menarik pisau cukur menuruni pipinya ke sekitar rahang bawah telinganya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, memiringkan wajahnya sehingga aku bisa mencukur sisa di sekitar pipinya. Lebih dari dua goresan dan aku selesai.

"Semua sudah bersih, dan tidak setetes darahpun yang tumpah." Aku menyeringai bangga. Dia menjalankan tangannya keatas di kakiku sampai baju tidurku naik kepahaku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya hingga aku mengangkangi dia. Aku menstabilkan diriku dengan kedua tanganku berpegangan di lengan atasnya. Dia benar-benar sangat berotot.

"Apa kau mau jika kuajak kesuatu tempat hari ini?"

"Tidak ada acara berjemur?" Aku melengkungkan alis dengan tajam kearahnya.

Ia menjilati bibirnya dengan cemas. "Tidak. Tak ada acara berjemur hari ini. Aku pikir kau mungkin lebih suka jalan-jalan."

"Well, sejak kau menutupi aku dengan tanda cupang itu dan sangat efektif menempatkan omong kosong diatas itu, tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Dengan bijaksana dia memilih untuk mengabaikan nadaku. "Tempat ini layak dikunjungi seperti yang aku baca. Ayahku merekomendasikan kita untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Sebuah desa di puncak bukit yang disebut _Saint Paul de Vence_. Ada beberapa galeri di sana. Kurasa kita bisa membeli beberapa lukisan atau patung untuk rumah baru kita, jika kita menemukan sesuatu yang kita sukai."

Astaga. Aku bersandar dan menatap dia. Karya seni...ia ingin membeli karya seni. Bagaimana aku bisa membeli karya seni?

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang seni, Chanyeol."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum padaku dengan sabar. "Kita hanya membeli apa yang kita sukai. Ini bukan tentang investasi." Investasi? Astaga.

"Apa?" Katanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dengar, aku tahu kita hanya menerima gambar dari arsitek tempo hari - tapi tak ada salahnya melihat lihat, dan kota ini adalah tempat kuno, abad pertengahan."

Oh, arsitek itu, ia mengingatkan aku pada wanita...teman baik Sehun, Gia Matteo. Selama pertemuan kami, seluruh perhatiannya ditujukan pada Chanyeol seperti ruam pada kulit.

"Sekarang apa?" Seru Chanyeol. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Katakan padaku," dia mendesak. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai Gia? Ketidaksukaanku seperti tidak rasional. Aku tidak ingin tampil sebagai istri yang pencemburu.

"Kau sudah tidak marah tentang apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" Dia mendesah dan wajahnya mengendus di antara payudaraku.

"Tidak Aku hanya lapar," aku bergumam, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ini akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari alur pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Dia menurunkan aku dari pangkuannya dan berdiri.

 _Saint Paul de Vence_ adalah sebuah desa abad pertengahan seperti benteng di puncak bukit, salah satu tempat yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol saat melalui jalan-jalan sempit yang berbatu, tanganku di saku belakang celana pendeknya. Taylor dan mungkin Gaston atau Philippe - aku tidak bisa membedakan di antara mereka - mengikuti di belakang kami.

Kami melewati sebuah pohon seperti payung persegi yang menaungi tiga orang tua, salah satu mengenakan baret tradisional, meskipun cuacanya panas, mereka sedang bermain boule. Cukup ramai para turis menonton permainan ini, tapi aku merasa nyaman menyelipkan tubuhku di bawah lengan Chanyeol. Ada begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat - gang-gang kecil dan lorong-lorong yang mengarah ke halaman dengan air mancur yang dibuat dari batu yang rumit, patung kuno dan modern, butik-butik kecil serta toko-toko yang menarik.

Memasuki galeri pertama, Dengan sambil lalu Chanyeol menatap foto erotis di depan kami, Tangannya mengusap dengan lembut matanya dari balik kaca mata aviatornya. Mereka adalah karya Florence D'elle – wanita telanjang dalam berbagai pose.

"Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku," gumamku sedikit mencela. Mereka membuat aku berpikir lagi tentang foto dari kotak yang kutemukan dalam lemarinya, lemari kami. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah merobek-robek foto itu.

"Aku juga," kata Chanyeol, sambil nyengir ke arahku. Dia mengambil tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju pelukis berikutnya. Iseng-iseng, aku ingin tahu apakah aku harus membiarkan dia mengambil fotoku seperti itu. Dewi batinku mengangguk setuju dengan agak ketakutan.

Gambar berikutnya adalah karya pelukis wanita yang mengkhususkan diri dalam lukisan figuratif – gambar buah dan sayur-sayuran secara close-up yang kaya dengan warna cerah.

"Aku suka ini." Aku menunjuk tiga lukisan paprika. "Ini mengingatkanku saat kau memotong sayuran di apartemenku." Aku cekikikan. Mulut Chanyeol berputar ketika ia mencoba itu tapi gagal menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Kupikir biasanya aku cukup kompeten," gumamnya. "Tapi toh, aku hanya sedikit lambat," dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya "Kau telah mengalihkan perhatianku. Di mana kau akan meletakkan lukisan itu?" "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengendus telingaku. "Lukisan-lukisan itu - dimana kau akan menempatkan mereka?" Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan aku merasakan itu di kedalaman pangkal pahaku.

"Di dapur," bisikku.

"Hmm. Ide yang bagus, Mrs. Park."

Aku menyipitkan mata saat melihat harganya. Masing-masing lima ribu euro. Ya ampun!

"Lukisan itu benar-benar sangat mahal!" Aku terkesiap.

"Jadi?" Dia mengendusku lagi. "Biasakanlah dirimu, Baekhyun." Dia melepaskan aku dan melangkah ke meja di mana seorang wanita muda berpakaian serba putih berdiri sambil menganga kearahnya. Aku ingin memutar mataku, tetapi mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke lukisan. Lima ribu euro...astaga.

Kami sudah selesai makan siang dan bersantai sambil minum kopi di Hotel Le Saint Paul. Pemandangan disekitar pedesaan tampak menakjubkan. Perkebunan anggur dan bunga matahari membentuk seperti tambal sulam sepanjang dataran, diselingi dengan rapi di sana sini rumah kecil para petani model Perancis. Sepertinya cuaca sangat terang, hari yang indah dimana kita bisa melihat sepanjang jalan menuju ke laut, samar-samar berkilauan di atas cakrawala. Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku selalu mengepang rambutmu," bisiknya. Nadanya menakutkan aku. Dia tampak... bersalah.

"Ya." Oh sial.

"Aku pikir karena pelacur pecandu itu dulu membiarkan aku bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu memori atau sebuah mimpi." Wow! Ibu kandungnya.

Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Jantungku melompat masuk ke dalam mulutku. Apa yang harus kukatakan ketika dia mengatakan hal seperti ini?

"Aku suka kau bermain dengan rambutku." Suaraku dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. Dia berkedip, matanya melebar, dan takut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ini memang benar. Meraih keatas, aku memegang tangannya. "kupikir kau mencintai ibu kandungmu, Chanyeol." Matanya melebar bahkan lebih dan ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sialan. Apakah aku sudah terlalu jauh? Katakan sesuatu, Fifty - kumohon. Tapi dia masih tetap membisu, menatapku dengan mata abu-abunya yang tak bisa kuduga sementara kesunyian membentang di antara kita.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, suamiku? Dia tampak tersesat. Dia melirik ke tanganku yang berada diatas tangannya dan ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katakan sesuatu," bisikku, karena aku tak tahan dengan kesunyian ini lebih lama lagi.

Dia berkedip kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. "Ayo kita pergi." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri. Ekspresinya hati-hati. Apakah aku sudah melewati batas? Aku tak tahu. Hatiku tenggelam dan aku tak tahu apakah harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lain atau hanya diam saja mengikuti dia pergi. Aku memutuskan yang terakhir dan mengikutinya dengan patuh keluar dari restoran. melewati jalan sempit yang tampak indah, ia menggandeng tanganku.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Dia mengajak berbicara! Dan dia tidak marah padaku -syukurlah. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan lega, dan mengangkat bahuku. "Aku senang kau masih mau bicara denganku."

"Kau tahu aku tak suka berbicara tentang semua omong kosong itu. Cukup. Sudah selesai," katanya pelan.

Tidak, Chanyeol, tidak. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin tahu apakah itu akan pernah berakhir. Dia akan selalu menjadi Fifty Shades...Fifty Shades-ku. Apakah aku ingin dia berubah? Tidak, benar-benar tidak – Hanya sejauh itu, aku ingin dia merasa dicintai. Mengintip ke arahnya, aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi ketampanannya yang memukau...dan dia adalah milikku. Dan itu bukan hanya daya tarik kebaikkannya, wajah tampannya dan tubuhnya yang membuatku terpesona. Tapi ini adalah apa yang ada di balik kesempurnaan yang tergambar dipikiranku, yang telah memanggilku...tentang kerapuhannya, jiwanya yang rusak.

Dia menatapku, menurunkan hidungnya, setengah geli, setengah waspada, terlihat sangat seksi kemudian menyelipkan aku di bawah lengannya, dan kami berjalan melewati para wisatawan menuju tempat di mana Philippe atau Gaston yang telah memarkir Mercedes yang besar itu. Aku menyelipkan kembali tanganku ke saku belakang celana pendek Chanyeol, bersyukur bahwa ia tidak marah dengan kata-kataku. Tapi, jujur, apakah seorang anak berumur empat tahun tak pernah mencintai ibunya, tak peduli seberapa buruknya dia sebagai seorang ibu? Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memeluknya lebih dekat. Aku tahu di belakang kami ada tim keamanan selalu mengintai, dan dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kapan mereka makan.

Chanyeol berhenti di luar sebuah butik kecil yang menjual perhiasan yang bagus dan menatap ke jendela, kemudian ke arahku. Dia meraih tanganku yang bebas, dan menjalankan ibu jarinya di sepanjang garis merah bekas borgol yang telah memudar, dan dia memeriksanya.

"Sama sekali tidak sakit." Aku meyakinkan dia. Dia berputar sehingga tanganku yang lainnya terbebas dari sakunya. Dia juga meraih tanganku itu, membalikannya dengan lembut menghadap ke atas dan memeriksa pergelangan tanganku. Jam tangan Omega terbuat dari Platinum yang dia berikan padaku saat sarapan pagi ketika pertama kali kami di London menyamarkan garis merah. Kata- kata di jam tangan itu masih membuatku terbuai.

 _Baekhyun_

 _Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

 _Cintaku, Kehidupanku_

 _Chanyeol_

Terlepas dari semuanya, semua ke-fifty-annya, suamiku bisa menjadi begitu romantis. Aku memandangi tanda samar di pergelangan tanganku. Dan lagi, terkadang dia bisa menjadi liar. Aku melepaskan tangan kiriku, ia memiringkan daguku dengan jarinya dan mendalami ekspresiku, matanya melebar dan gelisah.

"Itu tidak sakit," aku mengulangi kata-kataku. Dia menarik tanganku ke bibirnya dan dengan lembut menanamkan ciuman permintaan maaf di bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku.

"Ayo," katanya dan membawaku memasuki toko itu.

"Sini," Chanyeol menahan terbuka gelang dari platinum yang baru saja dia beli. Sangat indah, kerajinan yang sangat halus, gelang anyaman logam berbentuk rangkaian bunga abstrak kecil dengan berlian kecil yang menempel di gambar hati itu. Dia mengikatkan di sekeliling pergelangan tanganku. Gelangnya lebar dan seperti manset dan menyembunyikan tanda merah itu. Harganya sekitar lima belas ribu euro, meskipun aku sebenarnya tak bisa mengikuti percakapan dalam bahasa Prancis dengan asisten penjualnya. Aku tak pernah memakai sesuatu yang begitu mahal.

"Nah, kelihatan lebih baik," bisiknya.

"Lebih baik?" Bisikku, menatap mata abu-abunya yang berkilau, menyadari bahwa asisten penjualnya yang langsing sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan cemburu dan mencela terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa," kata Chanyeol ragi-ragu.

"Aku tak butuh ini." Aku memutar pergelangan tanganku dan gelang itu ikut bergerak. Gelangnya menangkap cahaya sore yang menembus melalui jendela butik dan sedikit warna pelangi dari kilauan berliannya seakan menari-nari di seluruh dinding toko.

"Aku butuh," katanya dengan menyuarakan ketulusan.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia membutuhkan ini? Apakah dia merasa bersalah? Tentang apa?

Tanda itu? Ibu kandungnya? Bukan saat membuat pengakuan kepadaku? Oh, Fifty.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, kau tak bisa melakukan ini. Kau telah memberikan aku begitu banyak. Bulan madu yang luar biasa, London, Paris, Cote D'Azur...dan kau. Aku seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung," bisikku dan matanya melunak.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, akulah pria yang sangat beruntung."

"Terima kasih." Aku berjinjit, memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya...bukan karena dia memberiku gelang, tetapi karena dia menjadi milikku.

Saat kembali di mobil dia introspeksi diri, memandang keluar melihat kebun bunga matahari yang indah, seakan bunga itu mengikuti dan berjemur dibawah sinar matahari sore. Salah satu dari sikembar - aku pikir itu adalah Gaston yang sedang mengemudi dan Taylor disampingnya duduk di depan. Chanyeol merenung tentang sesuatu. Meraih keatas, aku menggenggam tangannya, meremas untuk menenangkannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum melepaskan tanganku dan membelai lututku.

Aku mengenakan rok pendek, warna biru dan putih dipadukan dengan baju tanpa lengan warna biru. Chanyeol tampak ragu, dan aku tidak sadar jika tangannya berjalan naik hingga sampai ke pahaku atau ke bawah kakiku. Aku menegang dengan penuh harap pada sentuhan lembut jari-jarinya dan napasku sesak. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia memilih menurunkan jarinya, tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan kakiku dan mengangkat kakiku ke pangkuannya. Aku memutar punggungku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya di belakang mobil.

"Aku ingin kakimu yang satunya, juga."

Oh! Mengapa? Aku melirik dengan gugup ke arah Taylor dan Gaston, yang sedang berkonsentrasi melihat jalan di depannya, dan aku menempatkan kakiku yang lain di pangkuannya. Matanya tenang, ia meraih keatas dan menekan tombol yang terletak di pintu sampingnya. Di depan kami, perlahan-lahan sebuah layar privasi gelap menggeser keluar dari panel, dan sepuluh detik kemudian secara efektif kami sendirian. Wow...tidak heran belakang mobil ini begitu lebar untuk ruang gerak kaki.

"Aku ingin melihat pergelangan kakimu," Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan dengan tenang. Tatapannya terlihat cemas. Sekarang apa? Melihat tanda bekas borgol? Astaga...Kupikir kami telah selesai dengan urusan ini. Seandainya ada tanda, tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tali sandal. Aku tak ingat melihat itu tadi pagi. Dengan lembut, ibu jarinya membelai ke atas telapak kaki yang sebelah kanan, membuatku menggeliat. Senyumnya bermain-main di atas bibirnya dan dengan cekatan ia melepaskan satu tali, dan senyumnya memudar saat dia melihat tanda merah tua.

"Tidak sakit," gumamku. Ia melirikku dan ekspresinya sedih, mulutnya membentuk garis tipis. Dia mengangguk sekali seolah-olah dia memahami kata-kataku sementara aku berusaha melepaskan sandalku hingga jatuh ke bawah, tapi aku tahu aku sudah kehilangan dia. Dia seperti terganggu dan merenung lagi, secara mekanis membelai kakiku saat dia berpaling menatap ke luar jendela mobil sekali lagi.

"Hei. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Kataku dengan lembut. Dia melirikku dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan perasaan seperti ini saat aku melihat tanda itu," katanya. Apa? Diam satu menit dan seterusnya? Bagaimana...sangat Fifty! Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutinya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya suram. "Tidak nyaman," bisiknya. Oh tidak. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bergeser lebih dekat dengannya, mengangkat kakiku di pangkuannya. Aku ingin merangkak ke atas pangkuannya memeluknya, dan aku akan melakukannya, jika hanya Taylor di depan. Tapi mengetahui Gaston ada disana seakan mengekangku meskipun tertutup oleh kaca. Jika saja itu lebih gelap. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya.

"Tanda cupang yang aku tak suka," bisikku. "Semua yang lainnya...apapun yang kau lakukan," -aku menurunkan suara lebih pelan- "dengan borgol itu, aku menikmatinya. Well, lebih dari menikmati. Itu luar biasa intens. Kau bisa melakukan itu denganku lagi, kapan saja."

Dia menggeser posisi duduknya. "Luar biasa intens?" Dewi batinku mendongak kaget dari novel Jackie Collins yang dipegangnya.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum. Aku melenturkan jari-jari kakiku ke selangkangan yang mengeras dan melihat bukannya mendengar saat dia mengambil napas dengan tajam, bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu, Mrs. Park." Suaranya pelan, dan aku meringkuk jari kakiku disekitarnya sekali lagi. Dia terengah-engah dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia meremas pergelangan kakiku sebagai peringatan. Apakah dia menginginkan aku berhenti? Atau melanjutkan? Dia berhenti, sejenak dan cemberut lalu dia mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya yang selalu ada disakunya untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk dan melirik jam tangannya. Kerutan dikeningnya semakin dalam. "Barney," teriaknya.

Sial. Pekerjaanya mengganggu kami lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menurunkan kakiku tapi tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku.

"Di ruang server?" Katanya dengan tidak percaya. "Apakah itu mengaktifkan sistem pemadam kebakaran?"

Kebakaran! Aku mengambil kakiku dari pangkuannya dan kali ini ia membiarkanku. Aku duduk di kursiku, memasang sabuk pengamanku, dan dengan gugup mengesek-gesekkan gelang lima belas ribu euro itu. Chanyeol menekan tombol di sandaran tangan pintu sampingnya lagi dan kaca privasi bergeser ke bawah.

"Siapa saja yang terluka? Kerusakan? Oh, begitu...Kapan?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya lagi kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidak. Jangan panggil pemadam kebakaran atau polisi. Nanti dulu."

Ya ampun! Kebakaran? Di kantor Chanyeol? Aku menganga kearahnya, pikiranku seakan berpacu.

Taylor bergeser sehingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dia? Bagus... Oke. Aku ingin laporan kerusakan secara rinci. Dan mengetahui secara lengkap semua orang yang memiliki akses lima hari terakhir, termasuk staf cleaning service...Temui Andrea dan suruh dia meneleponku...Ya, kedengarannya argon sama efektifnya, senilai dengan berat emas."

Laporan kerusakan? Argon? Apa sih? Aku pikir ini seperti denting lonceng yang sangat jauh dari katagori unsur kimia.

"Aku menyadari itu lebih awal...E-mail aku dalam dua jam...Tidak, aku perlu tahu. Terima kasih telah menghubungiku." Chanyeol menutup telepon, lalu. segera memencet nomor ke BlackBerry-nya. "Welch...Bagus...Kapan?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya lagi. "Satu jam lagi...Ya...Dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari seminggu di luar lokasi penyimpanan data...bagus." dia mematikan teleponnya.

"Philippe, aku harus sampai kapal satu jam lagi."

"Monsieur (Mr)."

Sial, itu Philippe, bukan Gaston. Mobil melonjak maju. Chanyeol melirik kearahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Ada yang terluka?" Tanyaku tenang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sedikit sekali kerusakannya." Dia meraih dan menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya untuk meyakinkanku. "Jangan khawatir tentang hal ini. Timku sudah mengatasinya." Dan itulah dia, CEO, dengan perintahnya, dengan kontrolnya dan tidak gugup sama sekali.

"Di mana kebakaran itu?"

"Ruang server."

"Gedung Park?"

"Ya."

Tanggapannya seperti terpotong, jadi aku tahu dia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Mengapa tidak ingin? "Mengapa kerusakannya bisa sedikit?"

"Ruang server dilengkapi dengan sistem pencegah kebakaran tercanggih."

Tentu saja.

"Baek, kumohon...kau jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir," kataku bohong.

"Kami tak tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah kebakaran yang disengaja," katanya, memotong pusat kegelisahanku. Tanganku mencengkeram tenggorokanku karena ketakutan. Charlie Tango, dan sekarang ini? Selanjutnya apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Chap ini sengaja di up karena ga ada di bagian film, tapi lucu untuk dibayangkan.. erotis juga sih :p

Selamat istirahat!

Semangat karena besok adalah hari Senin~


	4. Chapter 4

**FIFTY SHADES OF FREED**

 **-TRILOGY OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY karya EL James-**

 **[REMAKE CHANBAEK VERSION – GS]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

* * *

"Hey, tukang tidur, kita sudah sampai," Chanyeol berbisik.

"Hmm," aku menggumam, enggan untuk meninggalkan mimpi yang menggiurkan tentang Chanyeol dan aku di atas selimut piknik di Taman Kew. Aku sangat lelah. Bepergian ternyata sangat melelahkan, meskipun berpergian menggunakan pesawat kelas satu. Kami sudah berada di atas pesawat selama lebih dari delapan belas jam, kurasa - dalam kelelahan aku hilang arah. Aku mendengar pintuku dibuka, dan Chanyeol condong kearahku. Ia membuka sabuk pengamanku dan mengangkatku keatas tangannya, membangunkanku.

"Hey, Aku bisa berjalan," Aku memprotes sambil mengantuk.

Ia mendengus. "Aku harus membopongmu melewati ambang pintu."

Aku menaruh tanganku dilehernya. "Melewati tigapuluh lantai?" Aku memberinya senyuman menantang.

"Mrs. Park, aku sangat senang untuk mengumumkan bahwa kau bertambah beratnya."

"Apa?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, kita akan menggunakan elevator." Ia memicingkan matanya padaku, meskipun aku tahu ia sedang menjahiliku.

Taylor membuka pintu kearah lobi Escala dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang Mr. Park, Mrs. Park."

"Terima kasih, Taylor," kata Chanyeol.

Aku memberi Taylor senyuman tersingkat dan melihatnya kembali kedalam Audi dimana Sawyer sedang menunggu di kursi pengemudi.

"Apa maksudmu aku sudah bertambah berat?" Aku menatap garang pada Chanyeol. Senyumannya semakin lebar, dan dia menarikku lebih erat ke dadanya saat ia membopongku melewati lobi.

"Tidak terlalu banyak," ia meyakinkanku namun wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Ada apa?" Aku mencoba untuk menahan kepanikan di suaraku tetap dalam kendali.

"Kau mengembalikan berat badanmu yang tadinya kau hilangkan saat kau pergi meninggalkanku," katanya pelan saat ia menekan tombol elevator. Eskpresi suram melintasi wajahnya.

Kesedihannya yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan, menyentak dihatiku. "Hey." Aku menaruh jemariku di wajahnya dan ke rambutnya, menariknya dekat denganku. "Jika aku tak pergi, apakah kau akan tetap berdiri disini, seperti ini, sekarang?"

Matanya melembut, sewarna awan mendung, dan senyumnya senyum malu-malu, senyuman favoritku. "Tidak," katanya dan melangkah kedalam elevator sambil membopongku. Ia turun dan menciumku lembut. "Tidak, Mrs. Park, aku tak mungkin ada disini. Tapi aku akan tahu bahwa aku bisa menjagamu tetap aman, karena kau tak akan membantahku."

Samar-samar terdengar penyesalan dalam nada suaranya... _Sial._ "Aku suka membantahmu." Aku menggodanya.

"Aku tahu. Dan itu membuatku sangat... bahagia." Ia tersenyum kearahku ditengah kebingungannya.

 _Oh, terima kasih Tuhan._ "Meskipun aku gemuk?" Aku berbisik.

Ia tertawa. "Meskipun kau gemuk." Ia menciumku lagi, kali ini lebih panas, dan aku menautkan jariku di rambutnya, memegangnya agar tetap menciumku, lidah kami bertautan dalam gerak tarian sensual yang pelan, tertaut satu sama lain. Saat elevator berbunyi ping dan berhenti, kami berdua kehabisan nafas.

"Sangat senang," gumamnya. Senyumannya lebih gelap sekarang, matanya temaram dan penuh dengan janji yang cabul. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri dan membawaku ke serambi.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Mrs. Park." Ia menciumku lagi, lebih murni kali ini, dan memberiku senyuman paten _—milik—Chanyeol—Park—bertegangan—ratusan—gigawatt_ , dimatanya menari-nari kebahagiaan.

"Selamat datang dirumah, Mrs. Park." Aku berseri-seri, hatiku menjawab panggilannya, meluap dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Aku pikir Chanyeol akan menurunkanku, tapi tidak. Ia membopongku melewati serambi, koridor, masuk ke dalam ruang utama, dan mendudukkanku di meja utama di dapur dimana aku duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung. Ia mengambil dua gelas champagne dari lemari dapur dan sebotol champagne dingin dari kulkas - Bollinger favorit kami. Ia dengan cekatan membuka botol itu, tidak menumpahkan sedikitpun, menuangkan champagne berwana pink pucat kedalam masing-masing gelas, dan menyerahkan satu padaku. Mengambil gelas yang satunya, ia dengan lembut membuka kakiku dan maju untuk berdiri diantara keduanya.

"Bersulang untuk kita, Mrs. Park."

"Untuk kita, Mr. Park," Aku berbisik menyadari senyumanku yang malu-malu. Kami bersulang dan meneguk champagne itu.

"Aku tahu kau lelah," ia berbisik, menyapukan hidungnya di hidungku. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin ke tempat tidur... dan bukan untuk tidur." Ia mencium sudut bibirku. "Ini malam pertama kita kembali ke sini, dan kau benar-benar milikku." Suaranya menghilang saat ia menempatkan ciuman lembut di leherku. Ini pagi buta di Seattle, dan aku sangat lelah, tapi gairah merekah di dalam perutku dan dewi batinku pun mendengkur.

 **~o00o~**

Chanyeol tidur dengan damai di sampingku saat aku melihat cahaya fajar merah muda dan keemasan melewati jendela besar. Lengannya tersampir lembut di atas payudaraku, dan aku mencoba untuk menyamai nafasnya agar aku bisa kembali tidur, tapi itu sia-sia. Aku segar, setiap sel tubuhku bekerja, pikiranku bergerak cepat.

Banyak hal yang terjadi tiga minggu belakangan ini - siapa yang kubodohi, maksudnya adalah tiga bulan belakangan ini - sehingga aku rasa kakiku belum kembali ke tanah. Dan sekarang aku disini, Mrs. Baekhyun Park, menikah dengan seorang mogul paling lezat, seksi, dermawan, paling kaya yang bisa ditemui seorang wanita. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi begitu cepat?_

Aku berbalik, berbaring mirip untuk menatapnya, menilai ketampanannya. Aku tahu ia memperhatikanku saat tidur, tapi aku jarang punya kesempatan melihatnya tidur. Ia terlihat begitu muda dan bebas dalamm tidurnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, sedikit janggut menutupi dagunya, dan bibirnya yang seperti pahatan sedikit terbuka, santai saat ia bernafas dalam-dalam. Aku ingin menciumnya, mendorong lidahku diantara bibirnya, mejalankan jariku diatas janggutnya yg tajam. Aku benar-benar harus menahan keinginan untuk menyentuhnya, tidak mengganggunya. Hmm... aku bisa sedikit menggoda telinganya dengan gigiku dan menghisapnya.

Aku kembali bekerja pada hari Senin. Kami masih punya hari ini untuk menyesuaikan diri, kemudian kami akan kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Akan aneh rasanya tidak melihat Chanyeol sepanjang hari setelah melewati setiap menit bersamanya tiga minggu terakhir ini. Aku kembali terlentang dan menatap langit-langit. Seseorang mungkin berpikir bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama terlalu sering akan sangat menyiksa, tapi itu bukan kasusku. Aku menyukai setiap dan seluruh menitnya, bahkan pertengkaran kami. Setiap menit... kecuali berita kebakaran di Park House.

Darahku berdesir dingin. Siapa yang berniat menyakiti Chanyeol? Pikiranku menggerutu pada misteri ini lagi. Seseorang dalam bisnisnya? Seorang mantan? Pegawai yang tidak puas? Aku tak habis pikir, dan Chanyeol tetap bungkam tentang semua itu, memberi informasi seminimal mungkin padaku dengan dalih untuk melindungiku. Aku mendesah. Ksatria hitam-dan-putihku yang berkilau selalu berusaha untuk menjagaku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatnya lebih terbuka?

Ia berbalik dan aku masih tak ingin membangunkannya, tapi hal itu memberikan efek sebaliknya. Sial! Dua mata cerah menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur." Aku coba memberikan senyum meyakinkan. Ia merenggang, mengosok wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Jet lag?" tanyanya.

"Apakah karena itu? Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Aku punya obat mujarab untuk semua penyakit disini, hanya untukmu, sayang." Ia tersenyum seperti anak sekolah, membuatku memutar mata dan terkikik pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan hanya dengan itu seluruh pikiran negatifku tersapu dan gigiku menemukan telinganya.

 **~o00o~**

Chanyeol dan aku bergerak ke utara kearah I-5 menuju jembatan 520 dalam Audi R8. Kami akan makan siang dirumah orang tuanya, makan siang hari Minggu untuk menyambut selamat datang dirumah. Semua anggota keluarga akan hadir, ditambah Luhan dan Jongin. Akan terasa aneh merasakan banyak orang setelah beberapa minggu terakhir hanya ada kami berdua. Aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan berbicara dengan Chanyeol pagi ini. Ia sibuk dengan urusannya saat aku sibuk membongkar kopor kami. Ia bilang aku tak perlu melakukannya, Mrs. Jones yang akan melakukannya. Tapi itu hal lain yang harus mulai kubiasakan - mendapatkan bantuan pelayan. Aku menjalarkan jemariku diatas kulit yang melapisi pintu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku yang mengembara. Aku merasa lelah. Apakah ini jet lag? Khawatir akan pelaku pembakaran?

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku mengemudikan ini?" aku bertanya, terkejut aku bisa mengatakan katakata itu dengan keras.

"Tentu saja," balas Chanyeol, tersenyum. "Apa yang menjadi milikku adalah milikku. Jika kau membuatnya lecet, Aku akan membawamu ke _Red Room of Pain_." Ia melirik padaku dengan senyuman jahat.

 _Sial!_ Aku melongo menatapnya. _Apakah ini lelucon?_

"Kau bercanda. Kau akan menghukumku jika membuat lecet mobilmu? Kau lebih mencintai mobilmu dari pada aku?" godaku.

"Hampir," katanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meremas dengkulku. "Tapi mobil ini tak menghangatkanku di malam hari."

"Aku yakin hal itu bisa diatur. Kau bisa tidur didalam mobil," bentakku.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita belum berada dirumah selama sehari dan kau sudah menendangku keluar?" Ia terlihat senang. Aku menatapnya dan ia memberikanku senyuman lebar, dan meskipun aku ingin marah padanya, sangat mustahil marah saat ia sedang dalam mood seperti ini. Sekarang hal itu terlintas dipikiranku, ia sudah lebih baik sejak ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya pagi ini. Dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku sedang merajuk padanya karena kami harus kembali ke realitas, dan aku tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali ke mode Chanyeol yang lebih tertutup pra-bulan madu, atau aku akan mendapatkan versi baru yang sudah dikembangkan.

"Mengapa kau sangat senang?" aku bertanya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum lainnya padaku. "Karena percakapan ini sangat... normal."

"Normal!" Aku mendengus. "Tidak setelah tiga minggu pernikahan! Tentunya."

 _Senyumannya langsung menghilang._

"Aku bercanda, Chanyeol," gumamku cepat, tak ingin membunuh moodnya. Ini menamparku saat aku menyadari bahwa ia selalu ragu akan dirinya. Aku rasa ia memang selalu seperti ini, tapi hal ini tersembunyi dibalik penampilannya yang mengintimidasi. Ia sangat mudah digoda, mungkin karena ia tak terbiasa digoda. Ini adalah pengungkapan, dan aku menemukan lagi bahwa kami harus saling belajar banyak satu sama lain.

Tuan Park terlihat menggelikan saat menggunakan topi koki dan celemek Licensed to Grill (Berlisensi untuk memanggang) saat ia berdiri disamping barbecue. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Faktanya, semangatku sudah naik lagi. Kami semua duduk mengelilingi meja di teras rumah keluarga Park, saat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling mengejek dan mendiskusikan rencana rumah baru, dan Jongin dan Luhan menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan tentang bulan madu kami. Chanyeol tetap memegang tanganku, jemarinya memainkan cincin pernikahanku.

"Jadi jika kau bisa menyelesaikan rencana itu dengan Gia, aku punya jangka waktu September hingga pertengahan November dan membawa semua kru untuk menyelesaikannya," kata Sehun saat ia merengang badan dan menaruh lengan di sekitar bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Gia akan datang untuk mendiskusikan rencana itu besok malam," balas Chanyeol. "Aku harap kami bisa menyelesaikannya saat itu." Ia berbalik dan menatap penuh harap padaku.

Oh...ini berita baru.

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum padanya, sebagian besar untuk kebaikan keluarganya, tapi semangatku tenggelam lagi. Mengapa ia mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahuku? Atau ini karena aku memikirkan Gia - pinggul yang menggoda, payudara yang penuh, pakaian dari perancang mahal, dan parfum - tersenyum terlalu profokatif kepada suamiku? Bawah sadarku menatap garang padaku. Chanyeol tak memberikanmu alasan untuk cemburu. Sial, aku sangat labil hari ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan, menarikku keluar dari khayalanku. "Kau masih di Perancis selatan?"

"Ya," aku membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik," katanya, meskipun ia menegang saat mengatakannya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat baik." Nyonya Park berseri saat Sehun mengisi gelas kami.

"Untuk pasangan yang berbahagia." Tuan Park tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat gelasnya, dan semua orang disekeliling meja mengulangi pernyataan itu.

"Dan selamat untuk Jongin yang berhasil masuk ke program studi psikologi di Seattle," teriak Kyungsoo bangga. Gadis itu memberinya senyuman menggoda, dan Jongin tersenyum lebar padanya. Aku berpikir apakah ia sudah membuat langkah maju dengan Jongin. Sulit dikatakan.

Aku mendengarkan senda gurau disekeliling meja. Chanyeol menceritakan perjalanan kami selama tiga minggu, memberi tambahan di sana sini. Ia terdengan santai dan terkontrol, kekhawatiran akan pelaku pembakaran terhapuskan. Aku, disisi lain, tidak bisa mengubah moodku. Aku mengambil makananku. Chanyeol mengatakan aku gemuk kemarin. Ia bercanda! Bawah sadarku menatap galak padaku lagi. Sehun tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya, mengejutkan semua orang, dan ada kepanikan kecil untuk membersihkannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah kapal dan menampar pantatmu disana jika kau tidak menghapus mood jelekmu," Chanyeol berbisik padaku.

Aku tersentak, berbalik, dan menatapnya. Apa? Apakah ia menggodaku?

"Kau tak akan berani!" Aku mengerang padanya dan dari dalam aku merasakan kegembiraan yang familiar. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya padaku. Tentu saja ia berani. Aku menatap kearah Luhan di seberang meja. Dia memperhatikan kami. Aku kembali ke Chanyeol, memicingkan mataku padanya.

"Kau harus menangkapku lebih dulu - dan aku sedang menggunakan sepatu rata," desisku.

"Aku akan sangat senang melakukannya," bisiknya dengan senyuman cabul, dan aku rasa ia bercanda.

Aku merona. Anehnya, merasa lebih baik.

Saat kami menyelesaikan makan makanan penutup strawberry dan krim, hujan turun tiba-tiba dan membasahi kami. Kami semua bangkit untuk membawa piring dan gelas dari meja, menaruhnya di dapur.

"Hal baiknya adalah cuaca menahan diri hingga kita selesai," kata Nyonya Park merasa puas, saat kami kembali ke ruang belakang. Chanyeol duduk dikursi piano hitam yang mengkilat, mengijak pedal, dan mulai memainkan nada familiar yang aku tak bisa kenali.

Nyonya Park menanyakan padaku tentang pendapatku mengenai _Saint Paul de Vence_. Dia dan Tuan Park pergi kesana di bulan madu mereka, dan itu membuatku memikirkan firasat baik, melihat betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang. Luhan dan Sehun bercengkrama di salah satu sofa yang besar saat Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Tuan Park sedang mengobrol tentang psikologi, kurasa.

Tiba-tiba, seluruh keluarga Park berhenti berbicara dan menatap Chanyeol.

 _Apa?_

Chanyeol bernyanyi pelan untuk dirinya sendiri di depan piano. Keheningan meliputi kami semua saat kami memutuskan untuk mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi, bukan? Ia berhenti, tiba-tiba penasaran akan keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Luhan menatap penasaran kearahku dan aku mengangkat bahuku. Chanyeol kembali duduk dan membeku, malu menyadari bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lanjutkan," desak Nyonya Park lembut. "Aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi, Chanyeol. Sekalipun." Ia menatapnya penasaran. Chanyeol duduk, menatap ibunya, dan setelah sedetik, ia mengangkat bahunya. Matanya melirik gugup padaku, kemudian ke jendela. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi penuh dengan obrolan penasaran, dan aku menonton suamiku tercinta.

Nyonya Park mengejutkanku, memegang tanganku kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Oh, sayang! Terima kasih, terima kasih," bisiknya, jadi hanya aku yang pernah mendengar dia bernyanyi. Hal itu membuat jantungku naik ke tenggorokkan.

"Um.." Aku balas memeluknya, tak habis pikir mengapa ia berterima kasih. Nyonya Park tersenyum, matanya berbinar, dan mencium pipiku. Oh my... apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Aku akan membuat teh," katanya, suaranya serak karena air mata yang tak menetes.

Aku menghampiri Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri, menatap keluar melewati jendela.

"Hai," Aku menggumam.

"Hai." Ia menaruh tangannya disekeliling pinggangku, menarikku kearahnya, dan aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam kantung celana jeansnya. Kami menatap hujan. "Merasa lebih baik?" Aku mengangguk.

"Baik."

"Kau tahu bagaimana membuat ruangan menjadi tenang."

"Aku melakukan itu setiap saat," katanya dan ia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Di tempat kerja, ya, tapi tidak disini."

"Benar, tidak disini."

"Tak ada yang pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi? Sekalipun?"

"Sepertinya tidak," katanya. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya, mencoba menebak moodnya. Matanya lembut dan hangat dan sedikit senang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

"Kau akan menampar pantatku?" aku berbisik, dan tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu di perutku. Mungkin inilah yang aku butuhkan...inilah yang aku rindukan.

Ia menatapku, matanya semakin gelap.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, tapi aku senang bermain."

Aku menatap gugup ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi kami jauh dari pendengaran.

"Hanya jika kau nakal, Mrs. Park." Ia merunduk dan menggumam di terlingaku.

Bagaimana ia bisa memberikan efek janji yang sensual kedalam enam kata sederhana?

"Akan kulihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Aku tersenyum lebar.

Setelah kami berpamitan, kami berjalan kearah mobil.

"Ini." Chanyeol melemparkan kunci R8 padaku. "Jangan dirusak" –tambahnya dengan serius— "atau akan akan sangat marah."

Mulutku menjadi kering. Ia membiarkanku mengemudikan mobilnya? Dewi batinku melompat dalam balutan sarung tangan kulit mengemudinya dan sepatu flat. Oh ya! teriaknya.

"Apa kau yakin?" aku bertanya, terpaku.

"Ya, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Aku rasa aku tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini. Ia memutar matanya dan membuka pintu pengemudi sehingga aku bisa masuk. Aku menyalakan mesinnya bahkan sebelum ia duduk di kursi penumpang, dan ia masuk dengan cepat.

"Tak sabar, Mrs. Park?" tanyanya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Sangat."

Perlahan, aku menjalankan mobilnya dan membelokannya ke jalan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya mogok, mengejutkan diriku sendiri. _Boy,_ koplingnya sensitif. Dengan hari-hati menjalankan mobil, aku melirik ke spion dalam dan melihat Sawyer dan Ryan naik ke dalam Audi SUV. Aku tak tahu para pengawal itu mengikuti kita ke sini. Aku berhenti sebelum aku masuk ke jalan utama.

"Kau yakin soal ini?"

"Ya," kata Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tegang, membuatku berpikir ia tak yakin soal ini. _Oh, Fifty-ku yang malang_. Aku ingin menertawai dirinya dan diriku sendiri karena aku merasa gugup dan bersemangat. Sebagian kecil dari diriku ingin agar Sawyer dan Ryan tertinggal jauh dibelakang hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku melihat lalu lintasnya kemudian membawa R8 masuk ke jalan. Chanyeol duduk dengan tegang dan aku tak bisa menahan diri. Jalanan sepi. Aku menginjak pedal gas dan kami meluncur maju dengan cepat.

"Whoa! Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. "Pelan - kau akan membunuh kita berdua." Aku dengan segera menurunkan kecepatan. _Wow, mobil ini bisa ngebut!_ "Maaf," aku menggumam, mencoba untuk terdengar menyesal tapi gagal total. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padaku, untuk menyembunyikan rasa leganya, ku pikir.

"Well, itu terhitung sebagai tindakan nakal," katanya dengan biasa dan aku melambatkan mobil. Aku menatap di kaca spion dalam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Audi, hanya sebuah mobil gelap dengan kaca yang juga gelap mengikuti dibelakang kami. Kupikir Sawyer dan Ryan bingung, panik untuk mengejar kami, dan untuk alasan tertentu ini membuatku senang. Tapi karena tak ingin membuat suamiku terkena serangan jantung, kuputuskan untuk menjaga sikap dan mengemudi dengan pelan dan percaya diri kearah jembatan 520.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menyumpah dan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan BlackBerry-nya dari kantong jeansnya.

"Apa?" bentaknya marah pada siapapun yang berada di ujung telpon. "Tidak." katanya dan melirik kebelakang kami. "Ya. Dia."

Aku dengan cepat melirik spion, tapi tak melihat hal aneh, hanya beberapa mobil dibelakang kami.

SUV di belakang empat mobil, dan kami bergerak dalam kecepatan sama.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol mendesah panjang dan keras dan menggosok dahinya dengan jarinya, tensi terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ya...Aku tak tahu." Ia melirikku dan menurunkan telepon dari telinganya. "Kita baik-baik saja. Tetap mengemudi," katanya tenang, tersenyum padaku, tapi senyuman itu tak menyentuh matanya. Sial!

Adrenalinku mulai meningkat. Ia mengangkat telepon lagi.

"Okay di 520. Sesaat setelah kami sampai... Ya.. Pasti."

Ia menaruh teleponnya ke tempat speaker, memasangnya di hands-free.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?"

"Perhatikan jalan, sayang," katanya lembut.

Aku bergerak ke arah 520. Saat aku melirik Chanyeol, ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku tak ingin kau panik," katanya tenang. "Tapi segera setelah kita masuk ke jalan 520, aku ingin kau menginjak gas lebih dalam. Kita sedang diikuti."

 **~o00o~**

 _Diikuti!_ Sial. Jantungku naik ke mulut, berdetak kencang, kulit kepalaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk dan tenggorokanku kering karena panik. Diikuti oleh siapa? Mataku melihat ke kaca spion dan, tentu saja, mobil gelap yang aku lihat sebelumnya masih berada dibelakang kami. Brengsek! Apakah mobil itu? Aku melirik kearah kaca depan yang gelap untuk melihat siapa yang mengemudi, tapi tak terlihat apapun.

"Alihkan matamu ke jalan, sayang," kata Chanyeol lembut, tidak dalam nada garang yang biasa ia keluarkan untuk mengomentari caraku mengemudi.

Kontrol emosimu! Aku secara mental menampar diriku sendiri untuk menahan rasa takut yang membanjiriku. Apakah siapapun yang mengikuti kami bersenjata? Bersenjata dan mengejar Chanyeol!

Sial! Aku merasa sangat mual.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kita sedang diikuti?" Suaraku desahan, cicitan, bisikan. "Mobil di belakang kita memakai plat mobil palsu." Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?

Aku memberi sinyal saat kami sampai di 520 dari jalan masuk tol. Sudah sore, dan meskipun hujan sudah reda, jalan masih basah. Untungnya, lalu lintas sepi.

Suara Siwon menggema di kepalaku, terdengar salah satu nasihat dari sekian banyak pertahanan diri yang pernah ia ajarkan. _"Paniklah yang akan membunuhmu atau membuatmu terluka parah."_ Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat nafasku kembali terkontrol. Siapapun yang mengikuti kami, mengejar Chanyeol. Saat aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, pikiranku mulai jernih dan perutku mulai tenang. Aku harus menjaga Chanyeol agar tetap aman. Aku ingin mengemudikan mobil ini, dan aku ingin mengemudikannya dengan cepat. Well, ini lah kesempatanku. Aku mencengkram roda kemudi dan melakukan lirikan terakhir ke arah spion. Pengejar itu dekat dengan kami.

Aku menurunkan kecepatan, mengabaikan kepanikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan saatnya aku masuk ke 520 jadi Pengejar kami juga harus menurunkan kecepatan dan berhenti untuk menunggu jarak lalu lintas. Aku menurunkan gigi dan menaikkan kecepatan. R8 meluncur maju, melemparkan kami berdua ke sandaran kursi. Jarum speedometer naik menunjuk ke angka tujuh puluh lima mil per jam.

"Pertahankan, sayang," kata Chanyeol tenang, meskipun aku tahu perasaannya campur aduk. Aku meliuk-liuk diantara dua jalur lalu lintas seperti sebuah black counter di game checkers, secara efektif melewati mobil dan truk. Kami sangat dekat dengan danau di bawah jembatan ini, seperti halnya kami sedang mengemudi diatas air. Chanyeol menautkan kedua tangannya diatas pangkuannya, menahannya diam sebisanya, dan sedikit terpikir olehku, aku berpikir bahwa ia sedang melakukan itu agar ia tidak menggangguku.

"Gadis pintar," bisiknya dalam ketegangan. Ia melirik kebelakang. "Aku tak bisa melihat mereka."

 _"Kami tepat dibelakang unsub, Mr. Park."_ Suara Sawyer terdengar melalui speaker. " _Mobil itu mencoba mengejar anda, sir. Kami akan mencoba dan bergerak kesampingnya, memposisikan kami diantara mobil anda dan si Pengejar."_

 _Unsub? Apa maksud dari kata itu?_

 _"Bagus. Mrs. Park melakukannya dengan baik. Pada saat ini, lalu lintas cenderung lengang - dan dari apa yang aku lihat - kami akan keluar dari jembatan beberapa menit lagi."_

 _"Sir."_

Kami melewati menara kontrol jembatan, dan aku tahu kami masih setengah perjalanan menuju Danau Washington. Saat aku melihat kecepatanku, aku masih berada di tujuh puluh lima.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggumam lagi saat ia menatap kebelakang R8. Untuk sesaat, nadanya mengingatkanku akan pengalaman pertama kami di ruang bermainnya saat ia dengan sabar mengajariku melewati skenario pertama kami. Pikiran itu mengganggu, dan aku menghapusnya dengan segera.

"Kemana aku harus mengemudi?" Aku bertanya, lebih tenang. Aku dapat merasakan mobil ini sekarang. Ada perasaan menyenangkan mengemudikannya, sangat tenang dan mudah dioperasikan sulit percaya seberapa cepat kami meluncur dijalan. Mengemudi dengan kecepatan ini di mobil ini sangat mudah.

 _"Mrs. Park, arahkan ke I-5 dan kemudian ke selatan. Kami ingin lihat apakah si Pengejar mengikutimu sampai sana,"_ suara Sawyer terdengar dari speaker. Lampu lalu lintas di jembatan berwarna hijau - terima kasih Tuhan - dan aku melaju kearahnya.

Aku melirik gugup ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia tersenyum meyakinkan. Kemudian wajahnya cemberut.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Ada deretan mobil didepan saat kami keluar dari jembatan, dan aku harus memelankan laju mobil. Melirik waspada ke spion sekali lagi, aku pikir aku melihat mobil pengejar.

 _"Sepuluh atau lebih mobil di belakang?"_

"Yeah, aku melihatnya," kata Chanyeol, melirik lewat kaca spion. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa orang brengsek yang ada di dalam?"

"Aku juga. Apakah kita tahu siapa yang di dalam? pria?" Aku berkata kearah BlackBerry.

 _"Tidak, Mrs. Park. Bisa jadi pria atau wanita. Kacanya terlalu gelap."_

"Seorang wanita?" kata Chanyeol.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Mrs. Robinson-mu?" Aku menebak, tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalan.

Chanyeol tegang dan mengambil BlackBerry dari tempatnya. "Dia bukan Mrs. Robinson-ku," raungnya. "Aku belum bicara lagi dengannya sejak hari ulang tahunku. Dan Elena takkan melakukan ini. Ini bukan gayanya."

"Leila?"

"Dia di Connecticut dengan orang tuanya. Aku kan sudah bilang."

"Kau yakin?"

Ia terdiam. "Tidak. Tapi jika dia melarikan diri, aku yakin keluarganya akan memberitahu Flynn. Mari bicarakan hal ini saat kita berada di rumah. Berkonsentrasilah akan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya mobil orang yang tidak kita kenal."

"Aku tak akan mengambil resiko apapun. Tidak saat kau berada di dekatku," bentaknya. Ia mengembalikan BlackBerry itu jadi kami tersambung kembali dengan tim keamanan.

Oh sial. Aku tak mau membuat Chanyeol bingung sekarang... mungkin nanti. Aku menahan lidahku. Untungnya, lalu lintas lebih lengang sedikit. Aku bisa menaikkan kecepatanku melewati persimpangan Mountlake menuju I-5, meliuk diantara mobil lain.

"Bagaimana jika kita diberhentikan polisi?" aku bertanya.

"Itu akan menjadi hal bagus."

"Tidak untuk surat izin mengemudiku."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," katanya. Anehnya, aku mendengar secercah humor di suaranya.

Aku menekan pedal gas lagi, dan kembali ke angka tujuh puluh lima. _Boy, mobil ini sangat hebat._ Aku menyukainya - dia sangat mudah dikendalikan. Aku mencapai kecepatan delapan puluh lima. Kupikir aku tak pernah mengemudi secepat ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat beruntung bila Beetle-ku bisa mencapai lima puluh mil per jam.

 _"Ia melewati lampu lalu lintas dan menaikkan kecepatan."_ Suara Sawyer tenang dan informatif. _"Ia berada di kecepatan sembilan puluh."_

Sial! Lebih cepat! Aku menekan pedal gas dan mobil meraung menuju sembilan puluh lima mil per jam saat kami melewati persimpangan I-5.

"Pertahankan, Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol.

Aku menurunkan kecepatan saat kami masuk ke I-5. Jalan antar negara bagian cukup lengang, dan aku bisa melewati jalan bebas hambatan dalam beberapa detik. Saat aku menurunkan kakiku, R8 yang anggun melesat maju, dan kami membelah jalan, mobil lain menyingkir dan membiarkan kami lewat.

Aku tak takut, aku mungkin sangat menikmati ini. _"Ia berada di kecepatan seratus mil perjam, sir._ "

"Tetap ikuti dia, Luke," Chanyeol membentak Sawyer.

 _Luke?_

Sebuah truk tiba-tiba masuk ke jalur cepat - Sial! - dan aku harus menginjak pedal rem. "Dasar idiot!" Chanyeol menyumpah pada pengemudinya saat kami terlempar dari kursi. Aku bersyukur akan sabuk pengaman kami.

"Lewati truk itu, sayang," desis Chanyeol dari sela-sela giginya. Aku melihat kaca spion dan memotong tiga jalur. Kami melewati mobil yang lebih pelan dan kemudian kembali ke jalur cepat. "Gerakan bagus, Mrs. Park," gumam Chanyeol kagum. "Dimana polisi saat kau membutuhkan mereka?"

"Aku tak mau kena tilang, Chanyeol," aku menggumam, berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depan kami. "Pernahkah kau mendapat surat tilang saat mengemudikan mobil ini?"

"Tidak," katanya, tapi aku melirik cepat padanya, aku bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Pernahkan kau dihentikan?"

"Ya."

"Oh."

"Pesona, Mrs. Park. Semua tergantung pesona. Sekarang konsentrasi. Dimana si pengejar, Sawyer?"

 _"Ia baru saja mencapai kecepatan seratus sepuluh, sir."_ kata Sawyer.

Brengsek! Jantungku kembali meloncat ke mulutku. Bisakan aku mengemudi lebih cepat lagi? Aku menurunkan kakiku ke pedal gas sekali lagi dan melesat melewati lalu lintas.

"Nyalakan lampu depan," perintah Chanyeol saat sebuah Ford Mustang tak mau berpindah.

"Tapi itu akan membuatku menjadi seorang brengsek."

"Maka jadilah!" bentaknya.

 _Astaga. Oke!_ "Um, dimana lampu depan?"

"Indikatornya. Tarik itu kearahmu."

Aku melakukannya, dan Mustang itu bergerak ke samping meskipun si pengemudi sempat melayangkan jarinya padaku dalam sikap yang sangat—tidak—sopan. Aku bergerak melewatinya. "Dia brengsek," kata Chanyeol dengan nafasnya, kemudian menggonggong padaku, "keluar lewat Stewart."

 _Ya, sir!_

"Kami mengambil pintu keluar jalan Stewart," kata Chanyeol ke Sawyer.

 _"Langsung ke Escala, sir."_

Aku memelan, melihat kaca, sinyal, kemudian bergerak melewati empat jalur dari jalan bebas hambatan dan turun ke jalanan. Masuk ke jalan Stewart, kami bergerak ke selatan. Jalanan lengang, dengan beberapa kendaraan. Dimana semua orang?

"Kita sangat beruntung dengan lalu lintas hari ini. Tapi itu berarti si Pengejar juga beruntung. Jangan menurunkan kecepatan, Baek. Bawa kita kerumah."

"Aku tak bisa ingat arahnya," aku berkata, panik saat menyadari fakta bahwa si Pengejar masih mengikuti kami.

"Ke arah selatan di Stewart. Tetap jalan sampai aku berkata kapan kau harus berhenti." Chanyeol terdengar gugup lagi. Aku melewati tiga blok tapi lampu lalu lintas berubah kuning di Yale Avenue. "Lewati itu, Baekhyun," teriak Chanyeol. Aku menekan keras pedal gas, melemparkan kami kebelakang kursi, menerobos lampu merah.

 _"Ia masuk ke Stewart,"_ kata Sawyer.

"Tetap ikuti dia, Luke."

"Luke?"

"Itu namanya."

Lirikan cepat dan aku bisa melihat Chanyeol menatapku seakan-akan aku gila. "Perhatikan jalan!" bentaknya.

Aku mengabaikan nadanya. "Luke Sawyer."

"Ya!" Ia terdengar lelah.

"Ah." Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengetahuinya? Pria itu sudah mengikutiku ke tempat kerja selama enam minggu belakangan ini, dan aku bahkan tak tahu nama depannya.

 _"Itu saya, ma'am."_ kata Sawyer, mengejutkanku, meskipun ia berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, suara monoton yang selalu ia gunakan. _"Unsub itu bergerak melewati Stewart, sir. Dia benar-benar menaikkan kecepatannya."_

"Ayo, Baekhyun. Kurangi ngobrolnya," erang Chanyeol.

 _"Kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas pertama di Stewart."_ Sawyer memberi informasi.

"Baekhyun - cepat - masuk ke sana," teriak Chanyeol, menunjuk kearah lapangan parkir di selatan Boren Avenue. Aku berbelok, roda berdecit protes saat aku berbelok masuk ke parkiran yang penuh. "Jalan ke sekeliling. Cepat." perintah Chanyeol. Aku mengemudi secepat aku bisa ke belakang, menjauh dari pandangan jalan. "Di sana." Chanyeol menunjuk ke ruang kosong.

 _Sial! Dia ingin aku memarkirnya. Sialan!_

"Lakukanlah," katanya. Jadi aku melakukannya...dengan sempurna. Mungkin satu-satunya usahaku memarkir dengan sempurna.

"Kami bersembunyi di lapangan parkir antara Stewart dan Boren," kata Chanyeol pada BlackBerry.

 _"Oke, sir."_ Sawyer terdengar kesal. _"Tetap dimana anda berada; kami akan mengikuti unsub."_

Chanyeol berbalik padaku, matanya mencari wajahku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu," Aku berbisik.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Siapa pun yang mengemudi si Pengejar tak bisa mendengar kita, kau tahu." Dan aku tertawa.

 _"Kami melewati Stewart dan Boren sekarang, sir. Aku bisa melihat parkirannya. Ia bergerak melewati anda, sir."_

Kami berdua lemas pada saat yang bersamaan dalam kelegaan.

"Bagus sekali, Mrs. Park. Cara mengemudi yang bagus." Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus wajahku dengan ujung jemarinya, dan aku terkejut akan sentuhan itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa aku menahan nafasku.

"Apakah ini berarti kau akan berhenti mengeluhkan cara mengemudiku?" Aku bertanya. Ia tertawa - tawa keras yang sarkastik.

"Aku tak akan terlalu jauh saat mengatakan itu."

"Terima kasih untuk mengizinkanku mengemudikan mobilmu. Dibawah kondisi seperti itu pula." Aku mencoba untuk meringankan suaraku.

"Mungkin sekarang aku yang harus mengemudi."

"Sejujurnya, aku rasa aku tak akan bisa bergerak dan membiarkanmu duduk disini. Kakiku terasa seperti Jelly." Tiba-tiba aku menggigil dan bergetar.

"Itu adrenalin, sayang," katanya. "Kau melakukannya dengan luar biasa, seperti biasanya. Kau mengejutkanku, Baekhyun. Kau tak pernah mengecewakanmu." Ia menyentuh pipiku lembut dengan belakang tangannya, wajahnya penuh dengan cinta, ketakutan, penyesalan - begitu banyak emosi di satu waktu - dan kata-katanya adalah sumber kehancuranku. Meluap, isakan aneh keluar dari tenggorokanku, dan aku mulai menangis.

"Tidak, sayang, tidak. Kumohon jangan menangis." Ia menggapai dan, meskipun ruangan ini sempit, ia menarikku melewati rem tangan untuk membawaku ke pangkuannya. Ia mengelus rambutku, mencium mataku, kemudian pipiku, dan aku melilitkan tanganku di sekitarnya dan terisak pelan di lehernya. Ia mengubur hidungnya di rambutku dan mendekapku, memelukku erat dan kami duduk, tak ada salah satu dari kami berbicara, hanya memeluk satu sama lain.

Suara Sawyer mengejutkan kami. _"Unsub memelankan lajunya di luar Escala. Ia berbelok."_

"Ikuti dia," bentak Chanyeol.

Aku mengelap hidungku dengan belakang tanganku dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Gunakan kemejaku." Chanyeol mencium keningku.

"Maaf," Aku menggumam, malu akan tangisku.

"Untuk apa? Tak perlu minta maaf."

Aku mengelap hidungku lagi. Ia mengangkat daguku dan menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibirku. "Bibirmu begitu lembut saat kau menangis, gadisku yang cantik dan pemberani," bisiknya.

"Cium aku lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam, satu tangannya di punggungku, satunya lagi di pinggangku.

"Cium aku," aku mendesah, dan melihat bibirnya terbuka saat ia menghirup dalam. Condong ke arahku, ia mengambil BlackBerry-nya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi pengemudi disamping kakiku. Kemudian mulutnya di mulutku saat ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke rambutku, menahanku tetap ditempat, dan menaikkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang wajahku. Lidahnya menginvasi mulutku, dan aku menerimanya. Adrenalin berubah menjadi gairah keseluruh tubuhku. Aku memegang wajahnya, menggerakkan jemariku ke cambangnya, merasakannya. Ia mengerang akan responku, rendah dan dalam di tenggorokannya, dan perutku mengencang keras dengan gairah. Tangannya bergerak turun ke tubuhku, melewati payudaraku, pinggangku, dan turun ke pantatku. Aku bergerak sedikit.

"Ah!" katanya dan melepaskan diri dariku, kehabisan nafas.

"Apa?" Aku menggumam di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, kita di lapangan parkir di Seattle."

"Jadi?"

"Well, sekarang aku ingin bercinta denganmu, dan kau bergerak diatasku... ini sangat tidak nyaman." Hasratku terpilin tak terkendali saat mendengar kata-katanya, mengencang seluruh ototku di bawah pinggang sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu bercintalah denganku." Aku mencium pinggir bibirnya. Aku menginginkannya. Sekarang. Kejar-kejaran mobil tadi begitu menegangkan. Terlalu menyenangkan. Menegangkan... dan ketakutanku sudah menaikkan libidoku. Ia maju untuk menatapku, matanya gelap dan penuh nafsu.

"Disini?" Suaranya parau.

Mulutku kering. Bagaimana bisa dia menaikkan gairahku hanya dengan satu kata? "Ya. Aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menatapku selama beberapa saat. "Mrs. Park, betapa beraninya," bisiknya, setelah beberapa saat yang terasa seperti selamanya. Tangannya mengencang di rambut ditengkukku, menahanku tetap ditempat, dan mulutnya ada di mulutku lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Tangannya yang lain turun ke tubuhku, melewati punggung dan turun ke tengah pahaku. Jemariku menggenggam rambutnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau mengenakan rok," gumamnya saat ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah rok bercorak biru putihku untuk menyentuh pahaku. Aku menggeliat sekali lagi di pangkuannya dan udara lewat disela giginya.

"Tetap diam," erangnya. Ia menangkup kemaluanku dengan tangannya, dan dengan cepat aku terdiam. Jempolnya menyapu klitorisku, dan nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan saat kenikmatan menyentak layaknya listrik di dalam, dalam, dalam tubuhku.

"Diam," bisiknya. Ia menciumku sekali lagi saat jempolnya berputar dengan lembut disekitarku diatas renda celana dalamku yang mahal. Dengan pelan ia menyelipkan dua jemarinya melewati celanaku dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mengerang dan menekankan pinggulku kearah tangannya.

"Kumohon," aku berbisik.

"Oh, Mrs. Park. Kau sangat siap," katanya, memainkan jarinya masuk dan keluar, menyiksaku pelan. "Apakah kejar-kejaran mobil membuatmu bergairah?"

"Kau membuatku bergairah."

Ia tersenyum licik dan melepaskan jemarinya secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkanku menginginkannya. Ia menaruh tangannya di bawah lututku dan, membuatku terkejut, ia mengangkatku dan memutarku untuk menhadap ke kaca depan mobil.

"Taruh kakimu di kedua sisi kakiku," perintahnya, merapatkan kedua kakinya. Aku melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, menaruh kakiku di lantai menghapit kedua kakinya. Ia menjalarkan tangannya turun ke pahaku, kemudian kembali, menarik ke atas rokku.

"Tangan di lututku, sayang. Bersandar maju. Naikkan dua bokong indah itu ke udara. Hati-hati kepalamu."

Sial! Kami benar-benar akan melakukan ini, di lapangan parkir umum. Aku dengan cepat menyisir area didepan kami dan tidak melihat seorangpun, tapi merasakan sensasi unik di seluruh tubuhku. Aku di parkiran umum! Ini sangat panas! Chanyeol bergerak dibawahku, dan aku mendengar suara sretingnya. Meletakkan satu tangan disekitar pinggangku dan tangan lainnya menyentakkan celana rendaku ke samping, ia menurunkanku dengan satu gerakan.

"Ah!" Aku berteriak, turun ke bawah dirinya, dan nafasnya berdesis melewati giginya. Tangannya bergerak ke leherku kemudian ia memegang daguku. Tangannya di leherku, menarikku kebelakang dan memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi jadi ia bisa mencium leherku. Tangannya yang lain memegangi pinggulku dan bersama-sama kami mulai bergerak.

Aku naik turun dengan kakiku, dan ia menanamkan dirinya ke dalam diriku - masuk dan keluar. Sensasinya... Aku mengerang keras. Dengan posisi ini terasa sangat dalam. Tangan kananku memegang rem tangan, tangan kiriku berpegangan pada pintu. Giginya berada telingaku dan ia menggigit - rasanya hampir menyakitkan. Ia melesak lagi dan lagi ke dalam tubuhku. Aku bangkit dan turun, dan kami menyeimbangkan ritme, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah rokku ke arah pusat kemaluanku, dan jarinya dengan lembut menggoda klitorisku dari atas celana dalamku.

"Ah!"

"Ayo. Cepat," ia bernafas di telingaku melewati giginya, tangannya masih melingkar di leherku. "Kita harus cepat, Baekhyun." Dan ia menaikkan tekanan jarinya di kemaluanku.

"Ah!" Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang familiar mulai terbangun, membuncah dalam dan tebal di tubuhku.

"Ayo, sayang," ia mengerang di telingaku. "Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Aku merintih lagi, dan aku merasakan semua sensasi, mataku tertutup rapat. Suaranya ditelingaku, nafasnya di leherku, kenikmatan yang ia berikan dengan jemarinya dan dimana ia melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhku, dan aku tersesat. Tubuhku mengambil alih, mencari pelepasan.

"Ya," Chanyeol mendesis di telingaku dan aku membuka mataku perlahan, menatap liar ke arah langit - langit R8, dan aku meremas lagi saat aku datang di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun," ia menggumam, dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku untuk melesakkan miliknya sekali lagi dan diam saat ia klimaks di dalam tubuhku.

Ia menyapukan hidungnya di rahangku dan dengan lembut menciumi leher, pipi, keningku saat aku bersandar padanya, kepalaku tergeletak lemah di lehernya.

"Tensi sudah terlampiaskan, Mrs. Park?" Chanyeol menutup giginya di sekitar telingaku lagi dan mengigit. Tubuhku lemas, sangat lelah, dan aku mengumam. Aku merasakan senyumannya. "Sangat terbantu dengan keberadaanku," tambahnya, menggeserku dari pangkuannya. "Kehilangan suaramu?"

"Ya," aku menggumam.

"Well, bukankah kau makhluk binal? Aku tak habis pikir kau seorang eksibisionis."

Aku duduk dengan cepat, tegang. Ia menegang. "Tak ada yang menonton, kan?" Aku melirik gugup ke sekitar parkiran.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan siapapun menonton istriku orgasme?" Ia mengelus punggungku mencoba meyakinkan, tapi nada dalam suarnya membuatku merinding. Aku berbalik padanya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Seks di mobil!" Aku mengklaim.

Ia menyengir dan menaruh rambut ke belakang telingaku. "Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengemudi." Ia membuka pintu untuk membiarkanku turun dari pangkuannya dan keluar ke lapangan parkir. Saat aku melihat kebawah ia dengan cepat membenahi celananya. Ia mengikutiku keluar dan kemudian membuka pintu untukku naik. Bergerak ke sisi pengemudi, ia naik di sampingku, mengambil BlackBerry-nya, dan menelpon.

"Dimana Sawyer?" bentaknya. "Dan si Pengejar? Bagaimana bisa Sawyer tidak bersamamu?" Ia mendengarkan dengan intens pada Ryan, kupikir.

"Wanita itu?" dia terkejut. "Tetap ikuti dia." Chanyeol menutup dan menatapku.

 _Wanita itu! Si pengemudi mobil? Apakah itu - Elena? Leila?_

"Pengemudi mobil itu wanita?"

"Seperti itu kelihatannya," katanya pelan. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang marah. "Mari pulang," gerutunya. Ia menyalakan R8 dengan erangan dan mundur pelan keluar lapangan parkir.

"Dimana, er.. unsub? Lagipula apa maksud dari kata unsub? Terdengar sangat BDSM." Chanyeol tersenyum ringan saat ia menjalankan mobil keluar dan kembali ke jalan Stewart.

"Itu singkatan dari _Unknown Subject (Subjek tak dikenal)_. Ryan mantan FBI."

"Mantan FBI?"

"Jangan bertanya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas ia sedang dalam renungan.

"Well, dimana unsub wanita itu?"

"Di I-5 menuju selatan." Ia melirikku, matanya suram.

Astaga - dari bergairah menjadi tenang menjadi gugup dalam beberapa saat. Aku mengulurkan lenganku dan mengelus pahanya, menjalankan jemariku dengan malas di bagian dalam pahanya, berharap dapat menaikkan moodnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi dan menghentikan pergerakan tanganku.

"Tidak," katanya. "Kita sudah sejauh ini. Kau tak akan mau kita mendapat kecelakaan beberapa blok dari rumah." Ia mengangkat tanganku ke bibirnya dan memberikan kecupan dingin di jari tengahku. Dingin, tenang, berwibawa... _Fifty-ku._ Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa saat ia membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak nakal. Aku menarik tanganku dan duduk diam selama beberapa saat.

"Wanita?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ia mendesah, berbelok kearah garasi bawah tanah Escala, dan menekan kode akses di komputer keamanan. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan mobil kami masuk, ia memarkirkan R8 di lapangan parkir pribadinya.

"Aku sangat suka mobil ini," aku menggumam.

"Aku juga. Aku suka caramu mengemudikannya - dan bagaimana kau memutuskan untuk tidak merusaknya."

"Kau bisa membelikan satu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku," Aku menyengir padanya.

Mulut Chanyeol ternganga saat aku keluar dari mobil.

"Warna putih, kurasa," tambahku, merunduk dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Baekhyun Park, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum."

Aku menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke ujung mobil untuk menunggunya. Dengan anggun ia keluar, menatapku dengan pandangan itu... padangan yang memanggil sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Aku tahu pandangan itu dengan baik. Begitu ia sampai di depanku, ia membungkuk dan berbisik, "Kau suka mobil ini. Aku suka mobil ini. Aku bercinta denganmu di dalamnya... mungkin aku harus bercinta denganmu diatasnya."

Aku terkejut. Dan BMW silver mengkilat masuk ke garasi. Chanyeol menatapnya gugup, kemudian dengan sedikit kesal dan tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi sepertinya kita mendapat teman. Ayo." Ia menarik tanganku dan bergerak kearah elevator. Ia menekan tombol panggil dan saat kami menunggu, pengemudi mobil BMW bergabung dengan kami. Dia masih muda, berpakaian rapi, dengan rambut gelap dan panjang. Dia terlihat seperti bekerja di media.

"Hai," katanya, tersenyum hangat pada kami.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya disekelilingku dan mengangguk sopan.

"Aku baru saja pindah. Apartemen nomor 16."

"Hello." Aku membalas senyumnya. Ia memiliki mata coklat yang baik dan lembut.

Elevator sampai dan kami masuk. Chanyeol melirih kearahku, ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Kau Chanyeol Park," tanya pria muda itu.

Chanyeol memberinya senyuman tegang.

"Noah Logan." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol menjabatnya. "Lantai berapa?" tanya Noah.

"Aku harus memasukkan kode."

"Oh."

"Penthouse."

"Oh." Noah tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja." Ia menekan tombol untuk lantai delapan belas dan pintu menutup. "Mrs. Park, kukira."

"Ya." Aku memberinya senyuman sopan dan kami berjabat tangan. Noah bersemu merah saat ia menatapku terlalu lama. Aku meniru rona merahnya dan tangan Chanyeol mengencang di sekitarku.

"Kapan kau pindah?" tanyaku.

"Minggu lalu. Aku menyukai tempat ini."

Ada keheningan yang canggung sebelum elevator berhenti di lantai Noah.

"Senang bertemu kalian berdua," katanya terdengar lega dan melangkah pergi. Pintu tertutup dibelakangnya. Chanyeol memasukkan kode dan elevator bergerak lagi.

"Ia terlihat baik," aku menggumam. "Aku belum pernah bertemu tetangga sebelumnya."

Chanyeol memandang marah. "Aku lebih suka begitu."

"Itu karena kau seorang pertapa. Aku rasa ia juga senang."

"Seorang pertapa?"

"Pertapa. Terjebak dalam menara putih gadingmu," aku memberikan fakta. Bibir Chanyeol berkedut karena senang.

"Menara gading kita. Dan aku pikir kau punya nama tambahan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam daftar pengagummu, Mrs. Park."

Aku memutar mataku. "Chanyeol, kau pikir semua orang pengagumku."

"Apa kau baru saja memutar matamu padaku?"

Detak jantungku semakin cepat. "Tentu saja," aku berbisik, nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memakai ekspresinya yang membara, arogan, dan terhibur. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan akan hal itu?"

"Sesuatu yang kasar."

Ia berkedip untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kasar?"

"Kumohon."

"Kau ingin lagi?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Pintu elevator terbuka dan kami sampai dirumah.

"Seberapa kasar?" ia bernafas, matanya menggelap.

Aku menatapnya, tidak berkata-kata. Ia menutup matanya selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian memegang tanganku dan menaikku ke serambi.

Saat kami melewati pintu, Sawyer berdiri di lorong, melihat kami berdua.

"Sawyer, aku ingin laporan satu jam dari sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, sir." berbalik, Sawyer kembali ke kantor Taylor.

Kami punya satu jam! Chanyeol melirikku. "Kasar?" Aku mengangguk.

"Well, Mrs. Park, kau sedang beruntung. Aku melayani pesanan hari ini."

 **Tbc.**

 **Jangan bingung kalau beda scene-nya dari di film ya.**

 **Karena emang di buku aslinya diceritaiinnya seperti itu.**

 **Happy Long Weekend! :***


End file.
